¿Amor de familia?
by irazue13
Summary: Los dos hermanos, Ahome e InuYasha tras la muerte de su padre, terminan en la calle. Pero InuTaisho decide adoptarlos con el fin de criarlos junto a su pequeño quien también pasa por una racha al perder a su querida madre. ¿que sucederá entre los tres pequeños? ¿InuTaisho podrá mantener su paz y armonía?...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración****: los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

**Capitulo:1**

InuYasha abrasa a su hermana con la simple intención de contenerla, pero es en vano ni el esta tranquilo. Sus padres los abandonaron en esta calle desierta bajo esa tormenta desastrosa. Al parecer ellos estorbaban en el camino de sus padres por el simple motivo que no fueron deseados como les habían dicho.

Su madre se llama Kikyo Higurashi, es una modelo de baja categoría. Que se caso con Naraku Onigumo un empresario que tenia una organización oscura relacionada con las drogas. El junto con sus aliados estafaron gran parte de Japón, obteniendo enemigos de sangre fría. Pero siempre para su maldita suerte salía bien parado ente cualquier circunstancia.

Kikyo lo había conocido en un desfile en Tomoeda, en su temporada invierno-otoño. Para mantenerse en el circulo social que obtiene una modelo, se contacto con el, comprando un poco de droga básica como comienzo. Para su mentalidad, una modelo tiene que permanecer bien delgada con su rostro bello siempre intacto. Por eso valía la pena el esfuerzo de las drogas y el alcohol como suplente de la comida.

Pero no por siempre duraría esa belleza, por la simple razón que el tiempo avanza junto con la edad manifestándose en el cuerpo. Y eso es una tragedia para su mentalidad de Peter pan. Y es ahí donde comenzó su histeria y obsesión de casarse con alguien adinerado, para respaldar sus cirugías plásticas.

Naraku, le seguía el paso y al darse cuenta de su aprieto no dudo en mover sus fichas. Para el le venia anillo al dedo tener como esposa una modelo casi reconocida, donde hay mas personas fáciles para estafar. Montando una fachada de hombre rico y sostificado seduciò a la hermosa modelo.

Que callo con facilidad, al ver todo ese mundo de poder y riqueza, luego de dos meses se casaron y sus ambiciones salieron a luz, pero en vez de separarse se unieron para la estafa. Que consistía, ella seducía a los hombres adinerados para después denunciarlos de abuso y violencia contra el género. Donde Naraku aparecía con su jugada de amenaza sobre los muertos guardados en el armario de cada victima.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que ella callo embarazada, donde se enloqueció queriendo perder su embarazo por el hecho que perdería su estupenda figura. Al enterarse que su mujer estaba por abortar la encerró en su habitación con una fuerte amenaza, dejando a la mujer temerosa. A Naraku nunca le desagrado la idea de ser padre, es mas le fascinaba saber que tenia un ser el cual siempre estará con el.

Cuando ella dio a luz, se dio a conocer que eran dos mellizos, una niña y un niño. La obsesión de protección en Naraku hacia la pequeña fue muy notoria, provocando los celos de Kikyo al ver como Ahome, le robaba a su marido.

InuYasha y Ahome siempre fueron consentidos por Naraku, pero a la vez recibían el castigo de su madre, que se desahogaba de sus celos a hacia los pequeños entrometidos.

Una noche Naraku falleció, de forma natural, según los médicos el había sufrido un ataque de asma. Pero lo raro fue que hacia años que no tenía esos síntomas, y aun peor es que su mujer no derramo una lagrima en el funeral. A diferencia de ella InuYasha junto con su hermana quedaron destrozados al saber que su querido padre pereció.

Pero todo empeoro cuando Kikyo tomo represaría hacia ellos al saber que heredaban la casa junto con una porción importante de dinero. Entonces decidió subirlos al auto negro con sus vidrios polarizados, con la historia de dar un paseo. Al estar alejados lo suficiente de su casa los dejo en la calle en esa tormenta.

-Ahome-llama InuYasha con su vos entre cortada-no llores… por favor…-

-es que no puedo-replica-nos quedamos solos y papa ya no esta con nosotros-aumentando su llanto, como desearía tener a su querido padre en ese momento para sentirse segura, a pasar de sus hostiles comentarios.

-pero no esta-señala-estamos solos pero saldremos adelante, yo te protegeré….-con firmeza y convicción.

La noche transcurrió junto con ellos dos, bajo esa enorme y feroz tormenta. Para tener cinco años son bastantes fuertes ya que cualquier otro niño de su edad estarían más desesperados haciendo temeridades.

.

.

.

InuTaisho mira un punto fijo perdido en sus pensamientos dolorosos, hace poco tubo que enfrentar la muerte de su mujer, que había muerto por cáncer, para el fue toda una sorpresa ya que nunca hubo pruebas o indicios de síntomas. Pero llego el día que ella callo muerta en la casa junto a su pequeño hijo, Sesshomaru. Quien desde la muerte de su madre se volvió frió y sombrío.

La desesperación acude a el, tiene que salvar a su pequeño de esa soledad y frialdad donde se refugió. El es muy pequeño para castigarse por ese suceso debe disfrutar su niñez y la vida. El tiene que encontrar una solución y ya.

-¡InuYasha!-chilla una voz aniñada-¡ven juguemos con este perrito!-

-Fhe! he dicho que no te puede morder…-le señala con sus ojos marrones con reproche.

-no es cierto-terca-ven vamos…-comienza a jalearlo, sin percatarse de la mirada de un ambarino.

Los dos hermanos juguetearon con el perro negro, riendo y enseñándoles trucos dejando aun lado el conocimiento de estar solos en una cuidad desconocida. InuTaisho los observaba riendo al ver a esos dos chiquillos que inundaban sus oídos con sus risas. Pero algo no le cerraba, ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Ya que en todo el tiempo trascurridos no vio una señal o algo donde le diga cual es el paradero de sus padres.

-¡ah!-grito con dolor junto con sus lágrimas-me duele…-

-¡tonta!-regaña InuYasha-mira lo que te sucede por ser tan distraída, eres una tonta…- limpiando torpemente la herida en la rodilla de su hermana, pero solo lo empeoraba agravando su estado.

-deja que te ayude-dice con su vos grabe pero amable-si no se le infectara.-

-¿Quién demonios es usted?-pregunta agresivo, siendo regañado por su hermana.

-InuTaisho-responde-deja que te ayude a curar su herida sino será mucho peor-

A regañadas dejo al hombre cuidar de su hermana, pero no se despego un segundo manteniendo su vista en el, como un halcón. Incomodo por la miraba persistente del niño, se concentra manteniendo una charla con la niña llorosa.

-Listo-dice con una sonrisa cálida-ahora ya no sangrara…-

-Gracias señor-agradece Ahome con una débil sonrisa limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?-pregunta recorriendo con su mirada el parque-¿Por qué no están aquí con ustedes?-

-papa murió-explica con un deje de tristeza-y mama nos abandono…-

-¡tonta!-exclama furioso-cállate no hables esas cosas con extraños-

InuTaisho frunce el ceño, ¿Qué clase de madre abandona a sus hijos? Ni Irasue que fue una mujer frívola era capaz de hacer algo contra Sesshomaru, es mas se desvivía cumpliendo sus caprichos y defendiéndolo ante cualquiera. Pero estos niños no contaban con eso, estaban solos en este parque peligroso, durante la noche siempre los borrachos comenzaban sus peleas o algunos vendían drogas.

-entonces están acá solos…-señala con una mirada seria y calculadora.

-si-responde Ahome apenada al ver esa mirada de enojo por parte de InuYasha. El no sabe como hacer que esa niña se calle y no cuente a todo el mundo sus problemas.

Unos segundos en silencio se otorgo entre los tres, dejando que el hombre adulto piense en una solución.

-bien, entonces se vendrán conmigo…-irguiéndose.

-Fhe! ni loco-replica InuYasha-nosotros no iremos con un maldito desconocido.-

-la boca niño-reprende ya cansado de los malos modales-yo los adoptare y punto.-

-¿y como podemos confiar en usted?-pregunta Ahome con sus ojos brillosos.

-yo tengo un hijo casi de su misma edad creo.-señala-el cual también esta triste, perdió a su mama, ¿no quieren venir conmigo para estar con el? así jugaran, y promete nunca hacerles daño, serán como mis hijos…-promete. Realmente no le apetece dejar a dos criaturas solas en ese mundo, si el puede cuidarlos como mantenerlos, aparte ama a los niños son muy especiales.

-¿enserio?-con Ilusión, capaz puedan tener junto con su hermano un nuevo amigo y no estarán mas solos.

-si, ¿vamos?-pregunta con calma. Los dos hermanos se miran, InuYasha aleja a su hermano un poco murmurando para volver junto al hombre sonriente.

-¡si!-chilla alegre Ahome-hemos decidido que si-

-Khe!-responde InuYasha al esa mirada inquisitiva.

-entonces vamos…-

.

.

.

-maldito bastardo-chilla molesto InuYasha.- ¿quien te crees para hablarle a si a mi hermana?-

-Hn-responde Sesshomaru-largo de mi casa rata de alcantarilla- señalando con furia la puerta. No entiende como su padre es capaz de traer a esos huérfanos a su casa para decirle que seria nuevos integrantes de la familia.

-¿Qué dijiste perro pulgoso?- encolerizado-te haré tragar tus palabras…-

-inténtalo-lo reta mirando despectivo al niño todo sucio.-eres repugnante-

-¡te mataré!-grita con intenciones de tirarse sobre el.

-¡InuYasha!-interviene Ahome-deja de pelear, no te pongas a su altura-murmura bajo.

-KhE!-resopla mirando a un costado.

-lo lamento-se disculpa con Sesshomaru para tomar la mano de InuYasha y sentarse en un rincón.

-HN-fulminando a la morena.

-!Sesshomaru¡-exclamo furioso Inutaisho-vete a tu habitación-¿como puede ser su hijo tan odioso? Debería tener compasión y estar ayudando a esos pequeños que pasaron casi lo mismo que el, pero sin duda mas escarmentado.

Sesshomaru mira con odio a los dos pequeños, y luego a Inutaisho. Quien agradece que el dicho de las miradas matan no sea cierto.

.

.

.

!

La tarde paso entre llamados, para poder obtener la tenencia de esos niños. Su abogado le recomendó llevarlos al medico para todo tipo de análisis y control, como también a un colegio donde ir mientras el se ocupa de los papeles de adopción.

Luego de eso decidió bañar a los pequeños, pero le costo un infierno convencer a los dos pequeños hermanos bañarse por separados. Primero fue con la niña.

-!Ah¡-exclama asombrada al ver esa tina enorme repleta de espuma-que divertido-

-ven a si te baño, pequeña-con ternura y paciencia.

Realmente se divirtió, jugo con el agua y la espuma quedando empapado. Y dejando hecho un desastre el baño. La risueña risa de la niña inundaban la habitación mientras abrazaba al hombre con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro masculino.

Luego vino el de los pequeños orgullosos, InuYasha observaba fascinado todo mientras Sesshomaru esperaba desinteresado su baño. No cabe pronunciar la disputa entre ellos destrozando todo a su paso hasta que cierto peli-plata le metió un jabón en la boca a InuYasha. E Inutaisho perdió sus estribos.

La cena paso mas en calma ya que los dos hermanos solo se dedicaban a gozar la comida tan preciada para ellos. A Inutaisho casi se le parte el alma al escuchar una inocente pregunta.

-¿esto se puede comer?-pregunta InuYasha.

-si-responde con dulzura. Mientras los dos pequeños comían con anhelo, degustando cada bocado.

-esta delicioso-comenta Ahome satisfecha.

-quiero mas-dice InuYasha estirando el plato vació, con sus ojos brillantes.

-patético...-susurra el pequeño ambarino. Luego de la cena InuTaisho cambia a los tres pequeños, dándoles la ropa de su hijo, quien lo miro furibundo. Con gran paciencia y ternura acepto la petición de la niña con una historia romántica. Lo que le divertía escuchar como chillaba cuando los protagonistas tenían cercanías sacando gemidos de asco de InuYasha, quien al poco tiempo se puso a roncar levemente, sacando el mal genio de Sesshomaru. Pero cuando por fin logro dormir a los tres pequeños, los arropa para ir a descansar del día largo y agotador. Sabe de ante manos que esto le sera una prueba de fuego la cual esta a gusto de asumir.

-que me deparara el destino...-murmura suave con su mirar perdido en el gran ventanal de su cuarto.

* * *

**Continuara...**

Hola! a todas ! les gusta esta historia. La tenia junto con otra, ya que las escribí en mis vacaciones, cuando diluviaba y no podía salir jeje. Ojala que les interese y dejen sus comentarios.

De paso le cuento que tengo una pequeña historia ya publicada sobre** Sesshomaru y InuTaisho** la cual no pasara de síes cap. Si les interesa saber de que se trata les dejo el resumen.

**Resumen:**

**_Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo de padres separados los cuales mantienen una relación distante pero pacífica. Al finalizar su época escolar fue de vacaciones a la casa de su padre, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Con lo que no contó fue encontrarse con la mujer de él y su pequeño hijo, el cual no comparte lazos sanguíneo. Ahora él tendrá que hacer acopio de su paciencia y amabilidad por respeto a su padre. Pero no todo sucede como lo planeado y la guerra entre Sesshomaru y esa mujer dará rienda suelta al ser insultado y desvalorizado._**

Bueno saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Higurashi, ¿te parece que te acompañe a tu casa hoy?-pregunta Hoyo mirando nerviosamente a Ahome mientras jugaba con un caramelo.

-em,-carraspea mirando implorante la puerta de salida del colegio-me encantaría pero estoy esperando a mi hermano.-

-ah... ya veo-dice cabizbaja-bueno la próxima ¿te parece?-

-si, claro-responde apurada odiando a su hermano por distraerse con pequeñeces y no estar ayudando a su hermana en aprietos.

Hoyo es un buen chico, muy amable y sensible pero lo que le molesta es que sea obsesivo a tal punto que provoca miedo. Le ha rechazado varias veces pero sigue insistiendo y cada día por medio le trae regalos raros, como medicinas para enfermedades que ni siquiera conoce. Muchas veces la sigue por todo el colegio con excusas tontas y no se cansa de mandar mensajes o llamarla todo el día El otro día llamo a las doce de la noche a su casa para su suerte lo atendió un Inutaisho realmente enfadado, aún recuerda la hostilidad con que le respondió y la amenaza de volver a llamar a esas horas en una casa de familia. Desde ese día solo la llama a su celular y eso es un tormento, una vez InuYasha se hizo pasar por un novio para que la deje en paz, pero no se resigna. Realmente se siente acosada, no quiere ser brusca o descortés con el por qué le parece un buen chico y como amigo debe ser genial pero para nada más que eso.

-vamos-ordenó Sesshomaru al ver a Ahome distraída. Ella lo mira confusa pensando cuando fue que llego y como es que Hoyo desapareció.

-hum sí, pero...-mirando a sus alrededores en busca de su hermano-¿donde esta Inu?-

-el idiota se quedara hasta las cuatro por incompetente-responde caminando. Ahome parpadea para alcanzarlo.

-¿que hizo esta vez?-pregunta resignada y molesta.

-hablar en clases y cuando todos callaron al ver al director se escucho su vozarrón insultando al profesor...-con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su cara al verse en problemas, ese chico tiene un don para verse en situaciones como esas.

-!Dios!-exclama-ese chico nunca cambia, tendrá problemas cuando InuTaisho se entere...-

-como tú-responde frió Sesshomaru sin mirarla dejándola perpleja, pensando en que problema se ha metido esa vez. -no te diré nada pero yo que tu lo evitaría idiota...-le advierte al ver esa mirada de perro mojado.

Ahome no se sorprende por su advertencia, Sesshomaru siempre era su confidente, desde que tenían siete años. Sesshomaru era demasiado hostil con los dos hermanos, siempre se mantenía aparte como si no perteneciera a esa pequeña familia. Un día Ahome por curiosa entró en la habitación de él para ver que era tan importante como para mantenerse en cautiverio en esas cuatro paredes. Lo que encontró en una mesita de noche la sorprendió y conmovió.había un cuadro con la foto de una mujer muy parecida a Sesshomaru. Ella sonreía levemente alzando a un pequeño en brazos, que reconoció al instante, era Sesshomaru. La dejo en su lugar para ver que había una prenda, una bufanda blanca con detalles violetas. Sin necesitar pensar mucho adivino de quien seria esa prenda que estaba bien colgada. Sesshomaru la sorprendió en su habitación, y con odio la miro usando su agresividad para echarla. Ahome le preguntó si era su mamá y que si esa prenda también, recibiendo su respuesta seca afirmando sus sospechas.

Le sonrió, alegando que sabe como se siente y busco en un bolsillo una pequeña foto de su padre, le contó que había muerto dejándolos ambos hermanos con su mama pero que ella no los quería y los dejo. El no respondió solo miro la foto de un hombre serio con los dos hermanos sentados en su regazo. Después se retiró, con los días ella comenzó acercarse más a ese pequeño amargado, le propuso que ambos podían hablar de esas dos personas que tanto amaban y quedo todo quedaban entre ellos y nadie más. Le costó un poco de tiempo a que Sesshomaru confíe en ella pero a medida que sus charlas transcurrieron se acercaban más. Ahome supo que la mama de el se llamaba Irasue, que siempre andaba seria pero con el era diferente más abierta con las emociones y que murió de cáncer, pero lo más doloroso fue que murió delante de él, cuando intentaba vestirlo y cuando llegó InuTaisho del trabajo ya era tarde su madre llevaba dos horas muerta en el suelo con un lloroso Sesshomaru aferrado a ella.

Después ella le comento como murió su papa. Era el cumpleaños de ambos hermanos y él organizó una pequeña fiesta ya que su madre no movió un dedo por ellos. Hubo una gran riña entre sus padres donde Naraku la insultaba por ser tan incompetente como madre y desalmada. Finalmente a los apuro hizo una fiesta con algunos conocidos, desentendidos del mundo festejaron hasta que el comentario hiriente de Kikyo les hizo ver la realidad. En apuros su padre toma un poco de vino, para después sonreirles a su hijos sin antes fulminar a la mujer. Esa misma noche Naraku murió después de mantener una larga y tendida charla con Kikyo.

Luego que ambos pequeños supieran cosas muy íntimas no volvieron a ser tan hostiles sino más cercanos. InuTaisho al percibir ese cambio de Sesshomaru hacia la pequeña se relajó pensando que pasaría lo mismo con Inuyasha cuan equivocado estuvo.

Por todo peleaban, por una remera, por la televisión entre más. Una vez Sesshomaru dijo a su maestra que InuYasha era el hijo de una mucama por eso el era blanco y el morocho y sin buenos modales o la vez que lo encerró en una habitación por un día completo o lo subasto en una pagina de Internet Realmente fueron unos años complicados para todos, InuYasha siempre andaba con sus insultos o su poco tacto para percibir que era un mal momento para sus preguntas inoportunas. Ahome tampoco salía limpia, siempre se escapaba cuando iban de compras llegando llorosa con un policía, también juntaba a todos los animales que estaban en la calle hasta que un día encontró una iguana, con resignación tuvo que dejar se la quede pero le prohibió tener una rana. Y eso no era nada a comparación de que siempre se metía en problemas de todo tipo junto con Sesshomaru que la apañaba cuando no era muy peligroso.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

-hola muchachos-saluda InuTaisho al verlos llegar. Ahome lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Inu-

-Hn.-responde Sesshomaru para irse a encerrar en su cuarto como siempre hasta que esté la comida.

-¿ InuYasha dónde está?-pregunta buscándolo.

-castigado...-responde Ahome yendo a la cocina.

-no quiero saber que hizo-responde cansado, ese niño siempre peleando. Ahome se encoge de hombros.

-llamo Gannon diciendo que esta tarde pasa a verte-le dice tomando un poco de jugo.

-bueno...-

-y Germán esta fastidioso es mejor que lo lleves a la veterinaria para ver que tiene...-le recomendó mirando con asco a la iguana que camina donde esta su dueña.

-hola bebe-lo saluda con una sonrisa-¿que te sucede? ¿te duele aun tu patitas?-inspeccionando al animal. -lo llevaré cuando llegue Gannon...-

-de acuerdo. ¿discutiste nuevamente con Sesshomaru?-pregunta al ver que su hijo no la llamo ni nada.

-si, piensa que puede manejar mi vida diciéndome con quien salir y con quien no como si fuera una nena, me enferma-responde alterada.

-ah!-suspira cansado- y también que se llevaban...-pero ya no era cosa nueva que se pelearan seguido.-ah y se me olvidaba cuando regreses tu y yo vamos a tener una larga y tendida charla, jovencita...-le advierte mirándola enfadado al recordar su molestia, esta vez Ahome se paso pero después hablara cuando Sesshomaru e InuYasha estén acostados no quiere interrupciones. Ahome le sonríe nerviosa pensando que se había olvidado pero no esta noche tendrá una buena reprimenda.

InuTaisho se pone pensar en la relación entre su hijo y Ahome, últimamente no se trataban muy bien que digamos. Se tenían respeto y amabilidad fría. Eso comenzó cuando cumplieron quince años , Ahome desarrollaba su cuerpo dejando de a poco a esa nena inocente para comenzar el camino de una mujer. Es muy bonita y más cuando sonríe, Sesshomaru también comenzó a desarrollarse y las hormonas de ambos empezaron a protestar. Ahome salía con unos cuantos chicos y Sesshomaru con algunas muy pocas chicas. InuYasha aún mantenía esa inocencia y su actitud infantil, solo estaba con sus amigos y disfrutaba su compañías jugando a videojuego o armando partidos de fútbol.

Entre Sesshomaru y Ahome se levantaba un muro de hielo cada vez más notoria y Sesshomaru comenzó a tratarla mal desde que comenzó a salir con Gannon. Un chico problemático que no seguía las reglas y siempre se habla de la familia de el, como mala influencia y bastante complicada. Y como si no fuera poco entre Gannon y Sesshomaru había una relación bastante tensa y llena de odio. Por supuesto que InuYasha tenía sus riñas con él por ser tan bruto y tosco con Ahome a la hora de las peleas pero no pasa más que unos insultos y gritos. Pero con Sesshomaru terminaban a los golpes y como si fuera poco Ahome regañaba a Sesshomaru por violento mientras atendía las heridas de Gannon.

InuTaisho se mantenía al margen tratando que Sesshomaru no se tope con Gannon y haciendo que Ahome recapacite, el no puede prohibirle que deje de verlo ya que lo hará igual, entre mas se oponga mas lo hará.

InuTaisho sale de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Al atenderlo el director del colegio de los tres le solicita que mañana a primera hora vaya a su oficina o InuYasha no entra al colegio. Al cortar suelta una palabrota provocando que Ahome se sonroje y se vaya junto con la iguana.

-me van a matar estos mocoso algún día...-masculla.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

Hola! gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo. Como verán aun sigue la tensión entre los tres pero por razones muy diferentes que durante la historia se irán aclarando mas, espero que les gusten y dejan sus comentarios que me agradan y sirven.

Un saludo !


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-por suerte nene, no tenes nada-dijo Ahome mimando al pequeño reptil en sus brazos. Cuando Gannon fue a buscarla, llevaron a Germán al veterinario. Le diagnosticaron que era una torcedura simple y que en menos de dos semanas estaría como siempre.

-hierba mala nunca muere-replicó filosofo lo ignoró deliberadamente.-¿porque una iguana? ¿piensas que se convertirá en un príncipe azul?

Ella bufó molesta.

-el cuento es con los sapos-

-por lo menos no le das besos-

-bueno ahora no-repuso y frunció el ceño-pero antes si, es que es muy linda-

-puaj! que asqueroso por dios!-exclamó con asco-no pienso besarte por un tiempo...-

-no veo el problema-dijo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Esas pequeñas amenazas dejaron de asustarla.

Gannon le echó un vistazo a Germán que permanecía imperturbable en los brazos de su dueña. Apretó sus labios y hizo un mueca.

-bueno,nena, que tal si mañana te llevo a ver una película-propuso cambiando de tema y le sonrió.

-¿cual?-

-una de acción o suspenso-

Ahome frunció el ceño, bueno por lo menos no es de terror como su hermano y Sesshomaru veían embobados. Se estremece al recordar las escenas.

-suspenso-decidió.

-muy bien-sonrió mientras jugueteaba con un mechón negro-salió una que te agradara-Ella solo se encogió de hombros desinteresada. Total no le prestara atención solo se limitara en acurrucarse en su pecho. Gannon vio en sus ojos marrones sus pensamiento y sonrió, con una mano grande y delgada le acarició la mejilla suave.

-la mejor parte de todo es que te tendré en mis brazos...-le susurro con un tono seductor, Ahome lo miró azorada.-sin interrupciones-echando un vistazo a la puerta queda al comedor.

-ellos ahora no están-aviso con la respiración entrecortada-Inu, está ocupado con sus documentos-

Con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada lasciva posó sus labios en la boca carnosa. Más tarde después de despedirse, InuTaisho la llamó con su voz fuerte y llana y sus ojos centelleando.Y de una cosa estaba segura nada bueno saldría de eso.

-maldita seas-exclamó furioso-¿porque faltaste a clases toda esta semana?-

Ella frunció sus labios, sin dejar de mirar la punta de sus zapatos.

-responde-exigió.

-es que...-carraspeó nerviosa-no quería ir y con las chicas salimos a pasear...-

InuTaisho soltó un insulto seco, provocando que Ahome se sonroje.

-tonta, casi quedas libre por salir por ahí con esas descerebradas.-dio una calada a su cigarrillo-pero a partir de mañana no faltaras más, aunque el mundo se venga abajo.

Ahome alzó su vista a los de él, con ojos acuosos. Él la fulminó.

-con ese chantaje barato no-espeto-ahora lárgate-

Ella se levantó con los hombros caídos y antes de irse le dio una mirada más reteniendo un sollozo.

-vete! de una vez-exclamó molesto, un segundo más y sedera a su chantaje. Ahome frunce el ceño y se va.

InuTaisho se deja caer en el sillón de cuero negro y da otra calada a su cigarro. Esos muchachos no le dan un respiro, le sacan canas verdes. Primero InuYasha con sus insultos y constantes peleas con todos sus compañeros, luego Ahome y sus ocurrencias a último momento y Sesshomaru el peor de todos, es tan impredecible y silencioso que nunca se sabe cuando actuara. En fin de cuenta tiene que mantenerse alerta y pisándole los tobillos para no llevarse una buena sorpresa.

-maldita sea, me siento como si un camión pasara por encima mío-dijo InuYasha, dejo sus cosas tiradas en el piso y se dejó caer en el sillón grande de color hueso.

-¿que has hecho esta vez?-pregunto Ahome enarcando un fina ceja negra.

El soltó un largo suspiro.

-Khe! me pase de bocajarro en clases y ¿adivina que paso?-preguntó irónico y frunció el ceño-castigado.

-algo comento Sesshomaru-mencionó a la ligera. InuYasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-ese miserable...-siguió con su insulto ignorando la mirada de reproche-goza con mi sufrimiento-protesto-pero eso no es todo tuve un pequeño intercambio con un maldito imbécil-

-!InuYasha¡-reprocho azorada-deja de insultar delante mío, ¿con quien peleaste?-

-con ese sarnoso de Koga-repuso-siempre metiéndose en donde no le incumbe-agrego venenosamente.

Ahome bufo resignada, su hermano siempre tuvo una clara rivalidad con Koga, ambos eran altaneros, orgulloso e impulsivos. Se insultaban constantemente o terminaban a los golpes. Pero el odio y desagrado que tenía InuYasha por el, aumento cuando intentó seducirla y siempre la proclamaba como su novia. Koga era catalogado como un seductor bastante despiadado y descuidado y su hermano no iba a permitir que ese mujeriego hiciera lo que se le antojaba a su hermana. Y para agregarle más leña al fuego Sesshomaru tampoco le tenía agrado. Aunque Ahome sospechaba que Koga le tenía cierto recelo y temor, pero obviamente no lo demostraba, por orgullo.

-ah... no vale la pena gastar saliva en ese tema-dijo cansada, se termino de un trago el jugo.

-Khe-asintió perezosamente. Luego de unos segundos en silencio añadió-Oye Ahome...¿haces sopa instantánea?-pregunto con sus ojos brillando.

-cocine un estofado-le informo vagamente.

-prefiero sopa instantánea, no cocinas muy bien...-repuso sin delicadeza.

Ahome lo fulminó. Y alzó su barbilla a modo de orgullo.

-haztela tu-exclamo furiosa y se fue.

-Khe!tonta-murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras iba a la cocina. Para su suerte, Myoga, el cocinero, aun no se había retirado y le preparo su tan preciada sopa. Myoga, era un hombre de baja estatura, con calva y panza. Era muy amable pero muy miedoso e iba donde iba el viento. InuYasha se llevaba bien con él cuando no hacía comentarios fuera de lugar. Lo que daba gracias al cielo, era que es un excelente Chef y que si no fuera por él todos ellos morirán envenenados por Ahome.

-para algo sirves, viejo-comento entre cucharadas y sorbiendo. Myoga lo fulminó dándole un golpe con el cucharón.

-no hagas ruido cuando comas-regaño. InuYasha solo se encogió de hombros.

Esa tarde templada de otoño, las hojas de los árboles se teñían de diferentes colores, algunas rojizas otras marrones o amarillentas. Otros árboles no tenían tanta suerte y quedaban desnudos. Ahome adoraba esa época del año. El clima perfecto.

Recuerdos de pequeña acudían su mente, cuando con su hermano jugaban a los indios y se pintaban las caras, se vestían y hasta usaban una pluma en la frente. Ella hacía de arquera con un arco improvisado e InuYasha con un palo de madera como su noble espada. Corrían y se camuflaban entre los arbustos, en hojas juntadas del jardín o trepados de un árbol. Se atacaban riendo, siempre bajo la custodia InuTaisho, ya que un día InuYasha dejó atado a un niño en un poste de luz y Ahome uso como flecha una aguja de tejer y casi dio a la vecina que coqueteaba con InuTaisho. Que salió corriendo con un buen susto.

También había recuerdos con Sesshomaru, él le leía sus cuentos sentado bajo un árbol, para practicar su lectura y como Ahome le encantaba como leía por su voz sedosa y fría, le traía libros todas las tardes. Todas esas historias eran de piratas descorazonados, aventureros y orgullosos o de vaqueros forajidos en busca de aventuras con sus gallardía y fuerte temperamento. A Sesshomaru normalmente le gustaban las historias antiguas de Japón, más los mitos sobre la época civiles. A veces se las leía cuando no tenia mas cuentos. Esa eran lindos recuerdos, ahora ella y él se llevaban como perros y gatos. Lo echaba de menos...

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se trepaba a un árbol casi desnudo sino fuese por una flor rosada y con un pequeño pájaro que piaba débilmente. Muerta de curiosidad decidió subir a ver qué le sucedía. Lo que se encontró fue con el pequeño herido. Con cuidado lo toma en sus manos, murmurando palabras cariñosas. Lo cuido y sirvió un poco de agua.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto Sesshomaru mirando el aspecto sucio y su pelo enmarañado y lleno de hojas.

-sano al pequeño-respondió- esta herido en la ala pobrecito...-

El frunció levemente el ceño.

-sabes que tienes prohibido traer animales-le recordó-desde la última vez...-

Ella alzó su vista a la de él, suplicando silencio. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Y curó al pequeño pichón, Ahome lo miraba con fascinación. Los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru brillaban y su rostro duro e inflexible se relajaba cada vez que curaba un animal. Desde pequeño él tuvo cierto interés con los animales y Ahome le traía todos los que veía de las calles o de las casas. Aunque después se veía en un lío. No le costaba mucho adivinar la profesión en el futuro de el.

-listo, déjalo descansar y dale comida, inútil-le informo abandonando la cocina.

-sí-masculló fulminando.

Luego de ocultar a su nueva mascota, se dio una ducha refrescante y fue a cenar. El ambiente era pesado y tenso, los dos mellizos estaban entre ceja y ceja ante el hombre mayor. InuYasha solo hacía comentarios inoportunos como, _el ambiente está tan tenso que se puede agarrar_ y demás. Cuando por fin se termino esa estresante comida se fue a descansar, no sin antes alimentar a su amiguito y a Germán que durmió a un lado de la cama. A la mañana siguiente, un sábado, se levantó temprano para prepararse e ir al cine con su novio. Alimento a las mascotas y salió cuando llegó Gannon.

-¿que haces en mi casa?-pregunto venenoso Sesshomaru, dándole una larga y helada mirada.

Gannon frunció el ceño

-que te interesa.-respondió altanero. Ahome incómoda lo tomó de la mano.

-vamos que se nos hace tarde.-le recordó mirando nerviosa a Sesshomaru, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-claro, nena-le sonrió y le dio un beso-hay una de acción muy buena...-

-pero dijimos de suspenso-protesto.

-bueno, hay personas que tienen que ver actuar a un hombre para saber comportarse-comentó ácidamente Sesshomaru.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó encolerizado.

-ahora no solo sos poco hombre sino bruto...- negando con la cabeza.

Ahome lo fulminó y tironeo de Gannon, que estaba rojo de ira como una grana.

-me voy, dile a Inu, que llegó en dos horas-anuncio saliendo con Gannon hecho una furia.

Sesshomaru miró despectivo al muchacho y sonrió con burla.

-Hn...-se dirigió a su habitación satisfecho, le arruino la película y no se propasaría con Ahome, tan inocente y estúpida pensó. Se dejará embaucar con cualquier cuento chino y terminará pasando un mal rato. Amplio su risa fría y burlona, ya se enteraría de como resulto ese fiasco de cita.

Ahome llego a su casa furiosa, su salida fue un asco. Gannon se paso toda la película mascullando insultos y recriminando su poca falta de defensa ante el, no la toco ni en un momento y para peores de los males se puso a mirar otras chicas delante de ella, haciendo comentarios insultantes para ella. Lo odio por hacerla sentir mal y angustiada, el había cruzado palabras con un chica alta, rubia de ojos azules. Ahora se torturaba pensando que haría el ¿ saldría con ella y la engañaría? o simplemente se quedaría como le dijo en su casa.

Suelta un profundo y pesado suspiro, con los hombros caídos se hecha en su cama, el no se despido correctamente de ella como haría un novio enamorado, solo dijo adiós, frió y seco. Y todo por culpa de Sesshomaru pensó furiosa. Pero eso no se quedaría así, ella se vengara cuando llegue el momento. El no tenia derecho a insultar y denigrara su novio.

-estúpido altanero-farfullo.

* * *

**_Continuara_**_**...**_

_**Hola! ¿como quedo el capitulo? ¿les gusto?...**_

_**Lamento demorar en actualizar pero no podía terminar el capitulo me quedaba estancada en la mitad y no se me ocurría nada. Prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y hacer mas largo los capítulos. A partir del otro habrá ciertos acercamiento entre Sesshomaru y Ahome. **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me agrada leerlos y saber que les gusto, así que espero sus opiniones.**_

_** Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4**

El viento aullaba y la lluvia caía sin piedad, Ahome se estremeció de frió y se cubrió mas con la manta en el largo sofá, sin levantar la vista de la novela que tenia sobre su regazo. Aunque la lluvia no cesaba y las calles comenzaban a inundarse un poco, nada alarmante, no se inmuto.

Esto si es estar tranquila, en silencio, los tres hombres de la casa desdieron ir a pescar cerca de un rió, a nos cuantos kilómetros. Eso le daba tiempo libre para pensar su situación con Gannon.

Lo había conocido hace dos años atrás, Gannon se había mudado a dos cuadras de la suya, junto sus padres. La primera vez que lo vio se le cortó la respiración. No era un chico guapo como el actor de su serie favorita. Era un recluso, un solitario que apenas sonreía. Ahome siempre sabía cuándo estaba cerca, aunque no lo viera. Era alto y delgado, pero tenía piernas poderosas y manos y pies grandes.

Al principio nunca se llevaron bien, el se mostraba hostil y altanero. Cada día que pasaba, Ahome había sentido curiosidad por Gannon. Lo observaba desde la distancia, con ojos castaños suaves y curiosos. Le temblaban las manos cuando lo veía inesperadamente. Gannon pasaba ante Ahome y nunca la miraba ni le hablaba. Para él era como si fuese invisible. Ocurría lo mismo cada vez que la veía. Incluso en su casa. A pesar que el e InuYasha se hicieron amigos y se juntaban a diario a jugar videojuego, nunca hizo un comentario sobre ella, nada, se limitaba a jugar.

Todo cambio el día que callo enfermo, le llamo la atención no verlo rondando por su casa junto a su hermano. Y decidió averiguar lo que pasaba, se metió en su casa sin permiso, no era que, no había llamado la puerta, sino que nadie atendía y se escuchaba ruidos sordos desde el interior. A tientas busco donde provenía el ruido hasta dar con la habitación de Gannon.

Gannon estaba tendido boca abajo en la cama, vestido solo con unos pantalones de algodón. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia el cabecero, y la espalda y el cabello negro le brillaban por el sudor. En la habitación no hacía ningún calor, así que Ahome dedujo que debía tener mucha fiebre. Al acercarse, Gannon gimió y emitió algunas palabras ininteligibles. Sin perder tiempo había buscado un recipiente con agua tibia, una esponja y una toalla. Lo refrescó el pecho, los brazos y el rostro, a pesar de los comentarios hiriente y bruscos Estuvo maravillada al contemplar semejante cuerpo, su pecho amplio no muy musculoso pero aceptable, sus estrechas caderas y sus piernas largas. Después había hecho una sopa y le dio de comer como si fuera un pequeño. Y así se quedo toda la noche desvelada cuidando y controlando la fiebre. Ya al otro día se había compuesto, la fiebre decidió, igualmente por precaución llamo a InuTaisho, que la atendió furioso y preocupado al no obtener rastros de ella, paciente le explico todo y con la ayuda de el llevaron al muchacho a su casa.

Los padres de el, habían salido de viaje al exterior, dejándolo solo y sin mucho dinero para moverse ni siquiera se tomaron las molestias en dejar un número para ubicarlos. Ellos estaban encimados en ellos mismo amándose en ese pequeño mundo suyo. InuTaisho indignado, llamo al medico para una revisión y le permitió hospedar por unos días hasta que se recupero. A partir de ahí, el muchacho huraño comenzó tratarla un poco mejor, y Ahome se metió de lleno en su vida muerta de curiosidad por el.

Su relación fue puramente amistad, ella se sentía relajada y podía ser ella misma sin tapujos y también el. No era que, no confiase en su hermano ni Sesshomaru, sino que una persona nueva y confiada le parecía un respiro fuera de lo común, una opinión diferente. En fin, su amistad creció con una confianza a ciega hasta el día que decidieron ponerse a salir, como una broma. Gannon quería desalentar a una muchacha que lo seguía a todos lados, coqueteando descaradamente y Ahome no desaprovecho la oportunidad, con eso le demostraría a cierto ambarino que muchos chicos la deseaban, en ese caso Gannon.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca hubo amor entre ellos. Si un gran cariño como amigos y un poco deseo, muy mínimo. Pero el cariño de amigo esta y siempre estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas, claro, como amigos. Ahome no desea cambiar esa situación, se siente cómoda con él, a parte sus dos admiradores molestos, Koga y Hoyo, no la seguían constantemente ya. Por ese motivo seguiría todo igual como una treta, aparentar estar enamorada al igual que él y que se lo crean. Incluso Sesshomaru.

_ Sesshomaru..._

Sesshomaru, todo un tema, pensó resignada. Durante bastante tiempo tenían una buena relación y sabían más del el otro que cualquiera. Pero cada charlas íntimas se volvieron más delicadas, sus hormonas, saltaban a la vista. En el momento que el tuvo su primera salida con una muchacha, puso a Ahome, bastante incómoda y con un ligera punzada en el pecho. No comprendiendo el porqué de ese incómodo dolor y el mal sabor de boca. Se quedo las dos horas mirando la puerta, sin tomar un tiempo de descanso, y cuando llego con el pelo revuelto, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y su camisa con algunas arrugas, se enfureció con ella misma por el dolor que le provocaba.

Y le odio y se odió, por estúpida.

Por supuesto nunca se lo dejo saber a nadie, menos a él, por orgullo. Prefirió seguir escuchando "sus aventuras", de cuantas chicas besaba y quien era la mejor o peor y de otras que lo pretendía, de manera que, le parecía asqueroso. Herida como un perro lastimado, decidió ponerse a su altura, igualando su número de conquistas. Los dos comenzaron a competir contando sus respectivas historias, desafiando hasta llegar a pelear e insultarse. Y justo en esos momentos de batalla, apareció Gannon con su broma de aparentar ser novios y desalentar a la chiquilla. Sin dudarlo dos veces, aceptó y le agrado echarle en cara lo deseable y madura que era. Pero lo que obtuvo fue, indiferencia y burla, bueno, se reconforto mentalmente. A veces reaccionaba violento pero solo cuando, Gannon se mostraba inflexible e intratable.

A InuYasha no le cayó muy bien que su amigo salga con su hermana y lo hizo saber de la única forma, maldiciendo y gritando, Gannon lo calmó, diciendo que estaban bastantes grandecitos para tomar decisiones, que si no le gustaba que se lo trague con agua, no era la muerte de nadie y su amistad seguiría intacta. A regañadas acepto, no antes de darle una mirada furibunda. Ella sabía no se sentía muy cómodo y le daba remordimientos y más cuando peleaban. Y le compensó con atenciones, sopa instantáneas y acompañarlo en sus travesuras y sigue la lista ...

Solo InuTaisho no replicó nada, solo se limitó a decir:_ es tu decisión ; _le sorprende lo paciente y comprensivo que es, a pesar de pasar las mil y una con ella y su hermano. Pobre hombre, se lamentó con lastima. Lo adoraba como a nadie y sin él se le derrumba su mundo.

Durante toda su infancia, el esta marcado como tallado en madera. Cuando se lastimaba era el que se preocupaba, le secaba las lágrimas y dejaba que se aferrara el, humedeciendo su camisa. También le permitía dormir a su lado, cuando los dos chicos decidían ver una película de terror o un documental sobre sucesos reales y misteriosos. Muerta de miedo lo despertaba a mitad de la noche, y se metía en sus sábanas dejando que la abrace y más, más, más recuerdos...

En conclusión siempre estaba, cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Luego de un par de horas le dio de comer a Germán la pequeña iguana verde, y se preparó una cena ligera que se comió sin demasiado apetito, y se acurrucó con su mascota en el sofá a ver una película dramática que estaban poniendo en la televisión. Los hombres aun no llegaban y su intuición femenina le decía que no lo harían hasta mas tarde, sonrió burlona, no han pescado ni un resfriado pensó.

Por fin, se fue a la cama y dejó a Germán a su lado. Todavía no habían llegado ninguno de los tres, lo más seguro que aún estaban en la ruta de camino. Decidió no darle importancia y cerró los ojos con determinación, pero terminó visualizando el rostro firme y enigmático de cierto muchacho.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía como si no hubiera descansado ni una hora y fue a la cocina arrastrándose, con su pelo enmarañado.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado con una taza de café en su mano derecha, hojeando un libro, sobre una tragedia de traición y la ambición desmedida.

-buenos días-saludo Ahome, ahogó un bostezo y se sirvió una taza de café-¿que haces despierto tan temprano?-

-me desperté eso de las ocho y no pude pegar un ojo-dijo tomando un sorbo de café- y no aguante mas y me levante-

-ya veo-murmuró tomando una tostada y untarle de mermelada de frutilla-¿a que hora llegaron?-

-a la madrugada-

Ahome frunció los labios carnosos, le fastidiaba el poco interés en entablar una conversación, que mostraba Sesshomaru tan absorto en su lectura.

-¿pescaron algo?-insistió.

-yo pesque uno bueno-respondió-en cambio mi padre se quedó con ganas e InuYasha pesco un resfriado-añadió con una leve sonrisa, en realidad solo elevo un poco la comisura de su labios, muy rara veces reía. Ahome alzó las cejas negras y lo miró con ojos curioso.

-¿que? ¿como que un resfriado?-preguntó , para asegurarse que había oído bien.

Sesshomaru parecía fastidiado.

-puso demasiado anzuelo y fue picado-dijo calmado, dio otro sorbo y término el plato de tostadas-alegre comenzó a fanfarronear y se confió, en definitiva el pez tenia más fuerza y lo lanzó directo al agua.-su voz fuerte y sedosa fue adornada con diversión. La imagen de InuYasha en el agua con lombrices en su cabeza y su caña partida en dos, estaba fresca en la memoria intachable de Sesshomaru.

Por otro lado, Ahome estaba riendo, no le sorprendía mucho, su hermano no estaba hecho para la pesca. Para esa actividad tienen que tener paciencia y silencio y su hermano no juntaba ninguna.

- debió soltar un borbotón de insultos-adivino con sus ojos sonrientes. Sesshomaru le echó un vistazo, contemplando con asombro cómo su rostro cambiaba, era más bella cuando estaba alegre.

-le duró poco-comentó- mi padre le metió la cabeza en el agua, para frenar sus insultos-

Ella suspiró, siempre lo mismo.

-por lo menos se podrá cocinar, el que pescaste-murmuró y terminó su café.

Sesshomaru asintió. Ella murmuró algo ininteligible, esa mañana él se levantó más taciturno que lo habitual. Siempre tan centrado en sus lecturas que se olvida de todo lo que le rodea.

-¿qué lees?-pregunto hojeando la portada.

-una historia remontada a la Época Antigua-respondió sin levantar la vista.-Una tragedia, un amor no consumado, la traición de su pueblo y la ambición de adquisiciones, una mujer con sed de venganza con un hijo ilegítimo y ciego que es más perceptivo que todos-

-Oh-murmuró. Se levantó, lavó su taza y plato, y lo guardo.-dime Sesshomaru ¿porque trataste a Gannon tan mal, la otra vez?-

-¿lo he hecho?-le pregunto desenfadado.

-si, lo trataste de impotente, estuvo toda la maldita película mascullando y se fue con otra-gruño.

-que novio tienes-respondió sarcástico.-tan inseguro de su virilidad, que tuvo que demostrarlo conquistando a otra.-señaló-¿Tú realmente quieres un chico que tiene inseguridad? o ¿que me tenga miedo? -sus ojos se dispararon.

-no,-admitió ella bruscamente. -me gustaría que hubiera un chico que le ganara a un demonio como tú.

Una sonrisa lenta, y traviesa asomó a la boca.

-si hubiera un poco de suerte, todavía. Soy un demonio perro-

Ella no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Era exactamente lo que pensaba, no había un solo chico capaz de ganarle, todos salían corriendo con sus egos destrozados. Y Gannon no era la excepción, lo demostró el día anterior. Claro que es su amigo y el noviazgo es una farsa, pero eso no quita la humillación de el no el orgullo magullado de ella.

-da igual-se encogió de hombros. Saco de la heladera una hoja de lechuga y llenó un recipiente pequeño de agua.-si ves a Germán dale su comida-pidió. Se fue hasta su habitación y le dio comida y agua al pequeño pájaro.

.

.

-Muy bien,-dijo el médico.-ahora veremos como están tus pulmones,si hay alguna infección respiratoria.-acomodo su estetoscopio, hizo un gesto para que InuYasha, se de vuelta y se saque la remera. Colocó en el diafragma del estetoscopio en la parte posterior superior, del lado izquierdo. InuYasha inhalo y exhalo una cuantas veces, con cierta torpeza. El hombre frunció los labios-bien, tienes neumonía.-guardo sus cosas y hizo una receta médica-tomarás estos medicamentos cada seis horas.-

-Yo me encuentro en perfecto estado-farfulló grosero-así que puede irse por donde vino-

El médico lo ignoró deliberadamente, agarró su maletín y salió de la habitación. InuTaisho lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta,al verlo se irguió.

-¿Bien?-pregunto.

-Tiene neumonía, le recomendó que descanse por cuarenta y ocho horas.-le extendió la receta-que tome uno cada seis horas. Que no tome frío y si los medicamentos no calman la fiebre ni nada, llévelo al hospital.-

-De acuerdo, venga, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y me dice sus honorarios-despidió al médico.Y se recargo en la puerta al cerrar, con expresión cansada.

-Inu, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Ahome, con sus ojos castaños preocupados. El abrió sus ojos despacio, sintiendo el peso y el ardor del cansancio.

-Tu hermano pescó una neumonía y tengo que salir a comprar los medicamentos...-

Ella suspiro. Y poso su vista en el.-Voy yo,-se ofrece, al ver como va a protestar alza una mano para que calle- quiero salir un rato-

-Como quieras, pero iras con Sesshomaru-al ver como abre su boca para replicar, añadió-:es tarde y esta lejos, no hay peros-

-bien-farfulló. Busco a Sesshomaru y se fueron en busca de una farmacia para esas horas. Hasta encontrar a unas cuadras, la que concurrían normalmente.

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó educadamente una joven pelirroja, de aproximadamente dieciséis años.

-necesitamos esto-dijo Sesshomaru con voz profunda pero fría. La pequeña pelirroja lo miró con ojos embobados y le sonrió pícara. Ahome frunció el ceño, le molestaba el ver como se derretía por él y como coqueteaba abiertamente. Guiada por un impulso, se acercó y rodeó la cintura de Sesshomaru. El enarco una ceja sorprendido.

-cariño, es mejor que nos demos prisa-murmuró suavemente. Ahome se acercó un poco más y agarro entre sus dedos un botón de su camisa. Sentía bajo la mano el calor de su piel, que se filtraba a través de la tela con una intensidad que la enloquecedora.

La joven apenada se fue rápido a la bodega en busca de los medicamentos.

La reacción de Sesshomaru no se hizo esperar; con suavidad, le apartó la mano de su camisa.

-¿Es que quieres coquetear conmigo? -preguntó secamente.

-¿quién? ¿yo? -dijo Ahome en actitud defensiva-. ¿tengo cara de suicida?

-no te preocupes, no te llevaré hasta esos extremos -contestó él en tono desagradable-. Aparte me apetece esa linda pelirroja con pecas.-añadió burlón.

-no se si sabrás que esa pelirroja con pecas, tiene demente a mi hermano, es capaz de morir por ella. No intervengas, lo destrozarías ..-le suplico. Tenía los oídos adoloridos de escuchar hablar sobre ella, Kya, así se llamaba, realmente embobo a su hermano.

-como sea-se encogió de hombros indiferentes-hay muchas más...-

Ahome le sonrió forzosamente, ocultando su angustia sin explicación. ¿Tanta tenía? se preguntó. Sesshomaru noto ese cambio, pero decidió ignorarlo momentáneamente. La vendedora reapareció con el pedido, el pago todo y tomo la bolsa, ignorando la desilusión de esos ojos celestes claros de la pelirroja. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo Inuyasha, pero el tenia código y es un hombre y no entraría en ese juego sucio y patético.

-Vamos-ordenó agarrándola del brazo con suavidad. Ahome lo siguió en silencio. Por fin llegaron hasta la puerta de la enorme casa. Sesshomaru se detuvo, mirándola largamente.

-quieres quitar esa cara de sufrida tele-novelera-le dijo molesto por la sensación odiosa que le provocarla verla así. Ella fijó sus ojos enormes en los fríos de él, con la barbilla alzada con orgullo.

-no tengo cara de sufrida-farfulló-solo me preo...

-no haré nada con la pelirroja-le interrumpió tajante.-si eso lo que tanto te preocupa-

-es mi hermano el que me preocupa-murmuró. EL la atrajo hacia así lentamente, con cuidado, observando el efecto que tuvo en ella cuando su cuerpo la rozo. Ahome contuvo la respiración en lo nuevo de la acción, al sentir el contacto de sus manos fuertes en la cintura, la quemaba.

-¿es eso? o ¿es que te pone celosa?-le pregunto seductor. Acercó su rostro lo suficiente para rozar su labios contra su frente. Ella jadeó con la sensación de debilidad. Con manos temblorosa lo empujo, muy a su pesar. -¿pensabas que te besaría? -preguntó burlón- ¡más quisieras! no pierdo el tiempo con tontas. ¡demonios! -exclamó, furioso por el momento de debilidad y por la reacción de ella. Ahome se removió y trago fuerte, nerviosa. La postura de Sesshomaru era amenazadora y tenía una expresión asesina.

La puerta se abrió, Sesshomaru la soltó sin delicadeza como si le asqueará tocarla. Dolida se voltio, no entendía muy bien cómo fue que llegaron a esos extremos. A ella no debería flaquear las rodillas ni mucho menos permitirle que se tome esos atrevimientos. Sesshomaru no era nada suyo más que un hermano de corazón, se dijo varia veces.

-!hasta que al fin llegan¡-exclamó Inutaisho-no para de delirar bobadas-

-no le veo diferencia-

Ahome subió las escaleras callada ignorando el comentario hiriente de Sesshomaru, porque podía sentir la mirada y sonrisa burlona. Cerro la puerta de su habitación rápido, evitando las preguntas de InuTaisho.

-miedosa-susurro indiferente Sesshomaru. No se molestó en llamar la puerta, ya mañana le tendrá algo preparado.

.

.

.

Estuvo la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, recordando la sensación cálida de los labios de Sesshomaru en su frente, ni hablar de las manos en su cintura, tan natural fue que difícilmente lo puede ignorar. Pero al parecer el si, solo la tonteo y ella se dejo hacer. Capaz se sentía frustrado al no poder salir con esa pelirroja y se desquito con ella. Bueno, se dijo, si pensaba tontear y sacarse la frustración con ella, no se lo permitiría. Pondrá a Gannon entre ellos como un escudo.

Se levantó y se puso un saco ligero para bajar a la cocina y tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente.

Puso a calentar en un jarrito un poco de leche y sacó su taza junto al chocolate. Vio a su mascota verde aun lado mirando su recipiente, le pareció ver anhelación por comida, pero quito rápido esa idea tonta, tal vez la falta de sueño le juegue una mala pasada. Igualmente le dio un poco de comida.

-por lo que veo también te cuesta conciliar el sueño-dijo de repente Sesshomaru corriendo una silla y dejándose caer con gracia.-¿me preparas uno también?-

Ahome había dado un respingo, al no escucharlo venir, ese chico camina sin hacer ruido como un felino al acecho. Rápidamente recobró la postura y asintió, sacó otra taza y lo puso en la mesada.

-estuviste recordando lo que pasó en la entrada ¿no es así?-le preguntó. Se recostó perezoso con los fuertes y musculosos brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Ahome tuvo la tentación de tirarle el jarro con leche encima. Estaba tan altanero, arrogante y burlón como si le agradara verla así.

-ya lo había olvidado-le resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-no me digas-respondió sarcástico.-si es así ¿porque estas desvelada? y ¿por que te pones nerviosa?-

Ahome lo miró furibunda y se dispuso a replicar.

-ni te gastes en negarlo, te tiemblan las manos-señaló. Ahome se aclaró la garganta y juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. El bufo-apaga el fuego, se pasará-indicó.

Se sintió estúpida y se odiaba y recriminaba por dentro. No quería sentirse débil ante él y encima !no lo comprendía¡ No le interesa en el sentido amoroso, el no significada nada más que un segundo hermano, se repetía constantemente. Pero ahí estaba flaqueando ante la atenta mirada de él, esperando un error para atacar.

Termino de preparar y sirvió el chocolate caliente. Sesshomaru agarró su taza no sin antes rozar sutilmente sus dedos cálidos y fríos con los de ella. Ahome se hizo la desentendida, se sentó en una silla y llevo los labios a la taza, implorando que no se halla dado cuenta de su estremecimiento.

-¿más tranquila?-

No respondió, solo siguió tomando de su taza. Con su vista fija en un punto invisible de la mesa. Si le contestaba diría una tontería y le daría mas armas para burlarse, mejor guardar silencio. Tal vez con un poco de suerte pensara que no le interesa y ni le afecta en lo más mínimo.

-¿te comieron la lengua?-le susurro. Su cálido aliento rozó la oreja de ella haciendo que respingue Ahome ladeo su rostro, balbuceó algunas palabras intentando protestar. El divertido e intrigado llevó sus fuertes manos a la pequeña cintura, haciendo que se voltee con suavidad.-dime, ¿que pasaría si te beso?-pregunto en un susurro. Se acercó lentamente, quedando separados por un pelo de gato. Miro los labios carnosos, con deseo e intriga-si te alteras tanto por un simple toque mío, no quiero imaginar que te pasaría si beso..-

Ahome contuvo la respiración, luchando con todas sus fuerzas en no mostrar su nerviosismo. Los animales depredadores huelen sus miedos o nerviosismos, se dijo.

-nada,-contesto con lentitud para que no le tiemble la voz-porque no siente absolutamente nada por ti, ya que deseo a Gannon, mi novio-añadió resaltando el nombre y el papel que cumple Gannon.

Sesshomaru alzó una esquina de su boca provocadora.

-con que eso crees-murmuró- pues comprobémoslo-y sin más la beso. Ella se puso tiesa, con sus labios apretados. Intentó protestar y lo empujo golpeando con sus pequeños puños el pecho ancho y firme de el. Pero acabó rindiéndose al no obtener resultados positivos. Él le mordía suave y tentadoramente sensual su labio inferior. Suspiro y le concedió lo que quería, abrió su boca profundizando el beso.

Sesshomaru nunca se sintió así, besarla era lo placentero y el gusto a chocolate lo embriagaba. La estrecho con brusquedad y acomodándose entre las largas piernas. Ella le pasó los brazos en el cuello y con una mano en la nuca, acarició ese pelo suave.

-!maldición¡-murmuró Sesshomaru al separarse. Apretó sus manos en la cintura para ocultar el pequeño temblor por el deseo de recorrer el cuerpo pequeño de ella.

-¿por- por que?-preguntó temblorosa, con una mano en su boca.-¿por qué lo has hecho?-

-no se,-admitió. Vio el arrepentimiento en esos castaños ojos y se molesto-el cansancio me jugó una mala jugada. Y que mal! para llegar a besarte-añadió con un gesto de asco.-no te ilusiones, no volverá a pasar. No me gustan las mocosas flacas y sin gracia como tu.-

Ahome se tensó y se puso roja de la furia y humillación. Se levantó rápido y se fue para que no vea sus ojos acuosos.

-no me hago ninguna ilusión, a mi también me jugo mal el cansancio pensé que eras Gannon-respondió y se fue.

-maldita infeliz!-bramó furioso. Dio un golpe seco en la mesas. ¿como lo confundió como esa escoria?... Pues bien, no fue la gran cosa, tuvo mejores besos que ese insípido. Pero ya se las cobrará, le hará desear su boca y mas.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero me tome mi tiempo para hacerlo y que tengan mas acercamientos Sesshomaru y Ahome y habrán cada ves mas. Espero que les haya gustado, y la explicación. Como les dije en el cap anterior, esta historia me cuesta un poco ir armándola, la idea esta, pero como sabrán hay historias que se escriben sola y otras que se resisten, pero ya voy tomándole la mano.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias!**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios! :) Y opiniones, me sirven para ir agregando detalles y saber en que fallo y que no.**_

_**Pt- tènganme un poco de paciencia ! ;)**_

_**Un saludo!-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo anterior-_

_-maldita infeliz!-bramó furioso. Dio un golpe seco en la mesas. ¿como lo confundió como esa escoria?... Pues bien, no fue la gran cosa, tuvo mejores besos que ese insípido. Pero ya se las cobrará, le hará desear su boca y mas.._

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

¡Bestia arrogante! ¡Acusarla de ser tan vulnerable a sus encantos que caería rendida en sus brazos y tan sólo con que la besara! Gimió furiosa apretando los dientes al recordar cómo había reaccionado ante el contacto de sus manos en su cintura y sus caderas, y sintió deseos de golpear algo. No podía aguantarle un día más, no podía...

Miro la puerta de su habitación, no quería quedar sola en esa enorme habitación y mucho menos correr el riesgo de tener a un visitante. Temía cerrar los ojos y reavivar el contacto enloquecedor de sus labios... Decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Inu?-lo llamó suave.-¿Inu?

Él se removió murmurando.

-¿Que quieres?

Dudo por un minuto pero finalmente le preguntó:

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? No concilio el sueño...

La miró adormilado.-Como quieras, pero desde ya no me pongas tus pies fríos-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se acostó a su lado tapándose. El tosió un poco y medio acalorado se destapo y volvió a taparse.

Ahome aún sentía el sabor y el ardor de Sesshomaru en su boca, tan exquisito, deseo revivirlo pero se recordó el propósito de ese beso y sus crudas palabras. Tan solo fue una simple confusión, nada importante solo un beso con la flacucha sin gracia. Maldito arrogante, masculló furiosa con si misma por ser tan débil. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas.

-!Ahome¡ quita tus fríos pies-se quejó, ronco.-te juro que te echo a patadas...

-Tengo frío...-protesto.

-Ponte medias pero quitas tus pies.-

Masculló algo ininteligible mientras buscaba unas medias en los cajones, de la cómoda. Se puso unos negros y se acostó. Al cabo de un rato se los quitó, eran incómodos, la costura le molestaba sobre manera. Miró de soslayo a su hermano profundamente dormido y se acurruco.

-!Ahome¡

Se sobre salto, asustada, por fin conseguía dormir y el grito de su hermano la despertó como un baldazo de agua fría.

-!Silencio¡-

Se escuchó el grito furioso de Inutaisho, desde su cuarto.

-!Khe¡ duerme peor que un oso polar en hibernación y se despierta por algo como esto-protesto InuYasha con su tono ronco.-!Puede caerse la casa abajo y no se despierta¡ !Pero por un maldito ruido mio ya ladra¡

Ahome gimió y se tapó la cara con la almohada quitando sus pies de su hermano.

Apenas pegó un ojo en toda la noche, y no sólo porque se acordara de Sesshomaru, sino también porque InuYasha se movía todo el tiempo mientras dormía, así que a las seis menos cuarto ya no aguanto mas en la cama y decidió levantarse. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano, lo tapo y se quedó mirándolo un instante su plácida cara.

!Se parecía tanto a ella¡ que le provocaba miedo.

Se puso un saco liviano y se dirigió al baño entre grandes bostezos. Aún estaba tratando de despegar los ojos cuando, al girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar, se encontró con algo que hizo que los abriera como plato: !Sesshomaru saliendo de la ducha¡

Ahome se quedó ahí plantada como si fuera una estatua de piedra y noto que los colores se le subían.

-hum... !Lo- lo siento¡-balbuceó girándose en redondo y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Se fue a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla, todavía aturdida. Era bastante desconcertante encontrarse a un hombre desnudo saliendo de su ducha aunque tuviera un cuerpo fantástico.

Sesshomaru entraba en la cocina momentos después, con un pantalón negro, que acentuaba sus piernas. Tenía la figura de dioses, se dijo Ahome: anchas espaldas, caderas estrechas, piernas musculosas... Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la joven se quedó mirándolo embobada.

-Perdona el susto -le dijo él muy calmado-, no pensé en echar el pestillo porque creí que siendo tan temprano estarías aún durmiendo.

-Claro.

Sólo entonces se percató Sesshomaru de que la joven estaba rehuyendo su mirada, y que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rubor.

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte -le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y de mofa.

La joven tragó saliva y se puso de pie, empezando a sacar el azucarero y otras cosas para el desayuno con tal de tener una excusa para no mirarlo.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haya? ¿Quieres comer un bizcocho de vainilla?

-Si, Myoga lo guardo al lado de la lata de galletas.-entorno los ojos.-¿No irás a tirármelo encima?

-No me tientes.-contestó ella. Forzó a su cerebro en recordar el insulto de anoche.

Mientras sacaba las cosas, Sesshomaru se sentó y cuando Ahome se volvió con las tazas humeantes de café en la mesa, se lo encontró mirándola con una intensidad abrumadora y se puso tan nerviosa que un poco del contenido de las tazas se volcó.

-¿Como es que te has levantado tan temprano?-inquirió Sesshomaru.-¿No podías dormir?

-No, me gusta levantarme temprano y estar sola.-contesto.-aparte mi hermano no paro de patearme en toda la noche quitándome el agradable sueño.

Una sonrisa maliciosa tocó los finos labios de Sesshomaru y la miró con burla.

-¿Soñaste conmigo?¿Con mis besos?

Ahome se sonrojo más aun. Sesshomaru rió.

-No-mintió. Irritada le espetó.- mejor termina tu desayuno y vístete.

Fue un error hacerle esa sugerencia, grave, porque con ello estaba admitiendo cuanto la incomodaba verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Y por la sonrisa arrogante, que logro ver por el rabillo del ojo, supo al instante que lo sabía todo el tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y camino lánguidamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, tan cerca, que Ahome sentía su calor y la respiración en su nuca.

Las manos de Sesshomaru rodearon su cintura, haciéndole dar un respingo, y la atrajeron hacia él de modo que su espalda quedó pegada contra los duros músculos de su pecho y su estómago. El pequeño pijama que llevaba puesto era tan fino que era como estar desnuda en sus brazos.

De pronto sintió que los dedos del ambarino descendían hacia sus caderas, acariciándolas, y le tembló la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo para cortar el bizcocho.

-Sessh, no... —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Notó el aliento de él en su pelo, y los largos dedos se contrajeron sobre sus caderas, para luego moverse hasta su estómago, provocándole un espasmo nervioso, y haciendo que le flaquearan las rodillas.

-Date la vuelta —le ordenó en un tono que no reconoció.

Ahome estaba temblando como una hoja.

-¡Maldición! nunca pierdas una oportunidad, dicen.-susurro Sesshomaru girándola y bajo su boca dura con una exactitud perfecta. Tomó su boca bajó la suya con una pasión furiosa, instantánea, su boca logró abrir la de ella para seducir su lengua y todos sus sentidos.

Ella gimió y se acercó más a él. Sesshomaru la abrazó con más fuerza, casi dolorosa, mordiendo su labio inferior, así provocarla y enloquecerla.

Las palabras duras de él, se borraron, junto con su memoria. Los besos de él eran una droga que la hacía adicta y nublaba todos sus sentidos. Para Sesshomaru era igual, no quería despegar su boca ni dejar sus manos quietas en ese cuerpo tan exquisito. Deseo en esos momentos que el tiempo se quedará estancado y nadie los molestara.

Ahogó un gemido con su boca, sin detener sus manos que estaban bajo la remera, sintiendo la textura y suavidad de su piel.

Intentó protestar y alejarse cuando esas manos grandes y ásperas subían haciéndola temblar con sus caricias, pero acalló toda resistencia en el momento que estuvieron en sus senos.

-Eres tan suave como la seda-le murmuró a unos centímetros de su boca.-a ver si ahora piensas en ese pescado frío...

Jadeo, subiendo sus delgadas manos por el pecho plano, los temblorosos dedos, se movieron acariciándolo. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del tacto y las oleadas de placer que le provocaba tener los nerviosos y fríos de dedos de Ahome en su piel caliente.

Dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el deseo abrumador y cegador, enredó sus dedos en el espeso cabello y tiró hacia abajo su cabeza. Pidiendo a gritos esa boca deliberadamente cruel. Estaba temblando como una hoja y la mirada intensa y la respiración desigual de Sesshomaru, se escuchaba por toda la habitación en silencio. Solo un mago sabría lo que hubiera ocurrido, si en esos momentos no se hubiera escuchado pasos hacia la cocina y el enorme bostezo de InuTaisho. Sesshomaru se apartó rápido justo cuando entro en la cocina el hombre mayor de la casa.

-Buenos...-saludo dormido. No se dio cuenta del estado de ellos, agitados y sonrojados por el intenso ardor.

-Hn.-salió rápido, así no se darían cuenta de la evidencia de su excitación. No sin antes dedicarle una larga mirada.

Sintió su intensa mirada mientras terminaba de preparar todo, como excusa para darle la espalda a InuTaisho.

-Buenos días, ¿Quieres un café?

-Sí y con tostadas y mermelada, cariño.-pidió y río perezoso. Se dejó caer en la silla donde antes estuvo Sesshomaru.

Termino de preparar todo y sirvió, con manos temblorosas. Rogó al cielo que InuTaisho no levanté la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. Se excusó antes de salir corriendo hasta su habitación y luego partir al colegio.

**.**

**.**

Ahome estaba inquieta y expectante cuando llego a casa luego de salir del colegio. No solo era el recuerdo apasionado de Sesshomaru sino que intuía dentro suyo que hoy algo en su vida cambiaría como la de su hermano, como un viejo recuerdo a punto de ser desenterrado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-le pregunto su padrastro, sentado frente al televisor en su sillón.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Ahome, intentando ganar tiempo.

-No me vengas con eso, niña-le dijo. Palmeo el sillón.-Vamos escupe todo...

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Me siento inquieta, tengo la ligera impresión de que algo va a suceder...-se abrazó a sí misma, sus castaños ojos perdidos en el crispar del fuego, en la chimenea.-me pone nerviosa, no se que es.

InuTaisho no respondió, se quedó mirando sin ver en realidad, como un recuerdo asalto su mente.

-Incertidumbre.-murmuró distraído.-se como se siente. Yo me sentí así poco antes de perder a mi Irasue.-prendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada. Por una fracción de segundo se vislumbro en sus ojos claros una amargura.-Estuve inquieto dos días, caminando por las paredes, y desesperado y preocupado por algo fuera de mi conocimiento. Tanto así que no supe ver el estado de ella..-callo y se puso a juguetear con el cigarro. Miró de soslayo a la joven preocupada y se reincorporo. Sonrió.-Pero vamos quita esa cara, no siempre es así, mi niña, a lo que me refiero es que no desesperes que todo a su tiempo se sabe sin traspiés.

-Esta bien.-dijo Ahome.-¿La extrañas?

Su rostro se volvió sombrío y duro como una piedra.

-A cada minuto. ¿Como te fue hoy?-le pregunto fríamente, con una clara advertencia en no tocar el tema.

Dudo por un minuto, pero su mirada dura y fría le hizo recapacitar, aun no lo supero.

-Bien a su manera.

**.**

-¿Quien viene?-pregunto Sesshomaru, entrando al comedor, dos horas después. Dio una rápida mirada a Ahome.-¿Se espera a alguien?

-No-contestó su padre.

-¿No es Myoga o Kaede?-pregunto Ahome.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya se fueron a sus hogares-frunció el ceño al acercarse a la ventana.-es un auto nuevo y baja una mujer que deja bastante que desear.

Ahome que conocía el antagonismo de Sesshomaru se acerco también a la ventana. Su rostro se crispó, la reconoció por su andar y vestimenta. La mujer se acercó a la ventana del auto, murmuró algo al conductor y fue hasta la entrada de la casona. Era el vivo retrato de el. Con el rostro endurecido Ahome llamó a su hermano de un grito histérico. Quien bajaba a toda prisa, también la reconoció al verla por la ventana de su habitación.

Sesshomaru e Inutaisho comprendieron que algo pasaba, los ojos castaños de ambos estaban encendidos a punto de estallar. Antes de poder preguntar algo, Ahome estalló:

-!Es ella¡ ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?¿Que más quiere?

Ahome salió a la entrada furiosa. Tenía su cara crispada por la furia.

-¿Quien es es?-le pregunto InuTaisho a Inuyasha, alarmado.

El semblante de su hijastro se había endurecido.

-Nuestra tía,-dijo con aspereza.-la hermana de papá. Junto a nuestra madre nos traiciono y nos dejo a la calle y no me sorprendería que supiera con esa exactitud como murió papa.

-!Santos cielos¡-

Ahome miraba con odio a esa versión femenina y un poco envejecida de su padre.

-¿Que demonios haces acá?-disparo con ira.

La mujer alta y elegante, con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, su cabello oscuro con un insípido canoso, estaba recogido en un moño. La miró desorientada como si no esperara esa pregunta.

-¿Ahome?-pregunto.

La ignoro y se volvió a la habitación de estar. Su hermano entorno los ojos.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿A cambio de que?-le preguntó fríamente.

-No lo necesito, tengo un marido...-contesto perpleja, sin perder su máscara de frialdad.-¿Para que vendría hasta acá y te pediría dinero si no tienes un centavo partido al medio?

El dudo, pero se apartó y la dejó pasar, su expresión era severa y solemne, muy raro en el. La mujer escrutó el lugar poniendo etiqueta de precio. Se volvió a él solemne y seria.

-Les traje esto. Son cosas de su padre, su madre se las quedo cuando... paso... el... -apretó sus dientes.-murió.

-¿Que son?-le pregunto.

-Recuerdos, objetos y una carta para cada uno.

-¿Porque no vino nuestra "querida" madre?-le pregunto brusco.

Apretó el agarre en el pequeño baúl.-Kikyo no quiso venir, pero les manda una carta.

-!¿Una carta?¡ -exclamó alterada, Ahome.-¿Porque te tomaste las molestias en venir?

-Para que no se pierdan, aparte necesitaba hacer algo para compensarlos un poco. Se que no me abrieran los brazos solo por unos cuantos recuerdos, pero en realidad siento todo lo que paso, lo siento mucho, enserio, lo siento.

-!Lo sientes¡ !Lo sientes¡ dices, sabes mama me odiaba y todo por parecerme a ella y tener la atención de papa. Y recordarle cómo pasaba el tiempo.-se levantó la remera y se dio vuelta.-¡Mira cuanto yo lo sentí!

Su hermano contuvo el aliento al ver la espalda de Ahome, tenía una cicatriz larga y unas muy pequeñas.

-!Porque nunca me contaste que esa condenada te hizo eso¡-exigió saber furioso.-!Me hubieras dicho¡ !Maldita mujer¡

-Correrías la misma suerte que yo.

Su tía y los dos hombres hicieron una mueca. Inuyasha apretaba sus puños.

-No sabes cuanto soñé con verte.-dijo entre dientes.-y hacerte saber cuanto te odie por abandonarnos con esa mujer despiadada. Nos dejastes.

La mujer asintió. Sus ojos negros se ensombrecieron.

-No te culpo. -dijo con suavidad.-No debí abandonarlos y menos dejarlos a la deriva. Perdónenme chicos... Pero sepan que las dos pagamos nuestros actos y lo seguimos haciendo.

-!Me alegra¡-le gritó furioso InuYasha.

-!Vete¡ !No te quiero ver mas¡-le espetó Ahome y corrió a su habitación con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Ve y tranquiliza la, yo me ocupo de él y esa mujer.-le ordenó InuTaisho en un susurro a su hijo.

Asintió y se fue detrás de Ahome.

InuYasha le quito brusco el pequeño baúl y la acompañó hasta la puerta con su padrastro atrás.

-Le agradezco que devuelva esas cosas-le dijo Inutaisho fríamente.

Lo miró orgullosa.

-No me quedo con cosas que no me pertenecen.

-Ja! y los cerdos vuelan.-espeto irónico InuYasha.

-Ya no-se defendió.-solo viene para traerles esto y que contesten sus preguntas. Cuídense.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el auto que la esperaba, que al verla venir el conducto lo puso en marcha.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto InuTaisho mirando al joven con calidez y apoyo.

-No lo se.-respondió dubitativo.-pero no me da buena espina su aparición de la nada, pero lo que me preocupa es mi hermana.

-Lo se es más débil con los sentimientos.-posa una mano fuerte, grande y muy morena en el hombro, con afecto.-No desesperen, piénsenlo. Yo los apoyare en todo.

El joven lo miró sorprendido, con la guardia baja y le sonrió a pesar del asalto emocional de los recuerdos y del cansancio físico de su gripe.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, Ahome se sentó en el borde de su cama, en su pijama de seda blanco era un short con una musculosa que dejaba apreciar sus pequeños pechos, y se quedó mirando al vacío. Los recuerdos volvían a surgir, atormentando su pobre corazón. Ella había amado a su padre con desesperación, como a su madre, pero fue castigada, el único delito que cometió fue amarlos.

Estaba nerviosa, afligida, y molesta.

Hubo en ligero golpe en la puerta. Sesshomaru entró con una taza de chocolate caliente. El tampoco se había ido a la cama. Todavía llevaba pantalones negros y una musculosa roja, pero en sus pies calzaba medias blancas en vez zapatillas. Su cabello claro estaba un poco revuelto, como si lo hubiera revuelto con la mano.

-Ya sabía que no dormirías.-dijo.-ten.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas. Le gustaba el chocolate caliente pero mas el hecho que el se lo traiga. Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo, disfrutando del sabor.

-Delicioso. Gracias.

Le restó importancia.

-¿Quieres contarme?-le sugirió con tacto, poco usual.

Todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se tensó, su corazón se detuvo un segundo para latir frenéticamente y contuvo la respiración en el mismo tiempo.

-Me duele mucho-le dijo amargada.-El era mi mundo y de repente me lo quitaron sin permiso. Ella tenía que cuidarlo, era su hermano. Nos dejó.

Frunció el ceño. Eso ya lo sabia, pero sencillo no le resultaría sonsacarle nada en ese estado de negación.

-Recuerda lo que me confiaste hace tiempo, el te dijo que te amaba antes de su muerte. -estudió el rostro pálido y demacrado.-Y agradece que esa mujer te devolvió eso recuerdos. ¿O me negarás que ya no recuerdas su rostro?

Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Se las tragó con un sorbo de chocolate. Ella no podía saborear muy bien con las lágrimas que les obstruían la garganta. No levantó la vista hasta que lo hubo terminado y las lágrimas sólo amenazaban con desbordarse. No mostraría debilidad ante el enemigo. A pesar de cuanta razón tuviera, ni en lo sola que se sentía. Ya no recordaba el rostro de su padre con claridad y eso la asustaba y ponía a la defensiva. Aparte estaba esa vulnerabilidad que sentía en los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru la aterrorizaba como el hecho de apegarse mas a el y terminar herida y abandonada nuevamente. Si se encariñaba mostraba toda su debilidad lista para el francotirador que la destruiría.

Solo una persona era allegada a ella y era su hermano.

Como si leyera sus pensamiento, tomo su rostro ovalado entre sus fuertes manos ásperas, así le permitía ver esos hermosos ojos castaños corrompidos por el dolor. Le secó sus lágrimas con suave ternura, como una niña se tratara. Sorprendiéndola lo miro. La expresión de él era sombría.

-Nadie te lastimara mientras me quede aliento.-le dijo severo.

Incómoda se removió con el dolor atenazado en su corazón.

-!Me duele tanto¡-gimió Ahome entre sollozos.-¿Porque tuvo que aparecer de nuevo en nuestra vida?

-No lo se-contesto acomodando unos mechones negros. Con su mano libre la tomó del mentón para ver esos ojos y descubrir cada pensamiento, recuerdo doloroso y sentimientos que pasaban.

Lo desesperaba verla llorar, se hundía sola en un vaso con agua, castigándose. Reprime su dolor solo deja salir esa lagrimas con amargura. Tenía que hacerla descargar toda la furia, impotencia de la situación y dolor, y solo conocía una forma sencilla y eficaz.

-Shh!-susurró. La tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Lo miró aturdida entre lágrimas. Roso su boca en los párpados cerrados y beso y secó las lágrimas con delicadeza antes de tomar con fuerza su boca temblorosa.-descargarte, aquí tienes mi boca para desahogarte, nena.

Vaciló un segundo antes de tomar con furia salvaje esa boca sensual y muy masculina. El beso fue apasionado, ambos luchaban contra sí, dejando que la furia tome el control por un rato hasta que el deseo lo desvanecía de a poco. El dolor se calmaba y la mente de ella se apagaba solo permitiéndose disfrutar ese cálido momento.

-Pequeña guerrera-susurró él contra sus labios apretados.-temerosa y desconfiada.

-Yo no...

El se rió entre dientes, mientras esa respuesta indignada le daba paso a lo deseado. El mordisqueo su labio superior, bordeo lánguidamente el labio inferior con su lengua, de tal manera que el cuerpo de ella se tensó.

Jadeó contra su boca cruel.

El se echó atrás con su respiración alterada.

-Si tan solo estuviéramos solo...

Ella estaba aturdida, sentía sus labios hinchados mientras su cuerpo temblaba pidiendo a gritos el de el, de una manera que la hacía sonrojar. No supo en qué momento el metió una mano bajo su remera. Entreabrió los labios ante la deliciosa sensación de las manos de Sesshomaru en su sensible piel. Sintió que su pezón se endurecía y contuvo el aliento cuando el pulgar de Sesshomaru comienzo a frotarlo en círculos.

-Suaves...-murmuró distraído. Su mano no se cansaba de acariciar el perfecto pecho de ella. Pero junto toda su fuerza para separarse. Sonrió por la pequeña protesta de ella.-Suficientes emociones por un día, nena.

El abrió las cobijas, y tiró de su brazo para que ella se acostara.

-Hazte a un lado.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Que?

-Hazte a un lado.

Sorprendida, accedió. Se metió en la cama junto a ella se recostó en la almohada y se removió para abrazarla.

-A dormir.-dijo. La noto tensa como una cuerda de un arco. La apretó contra su pecho.-por hoy haremos una tregua.

-Yo no quiero dormir contigo-replicó con su rostro azorado.

Rió entre dientes.

-Dormir -enfatizó-. Se cierran los ojos y, de repente, es por la mañana.

Ella se relajó y se acurruco entre sus brazos y se dejo arrastrar por un sueño agradable. La contemplo por un rato en silencio, le incomodaba y fastidiaba comportarse de ese modo y las sensaciones que despertaba en el. Verla vulnerable y frágil despertaba en el un instinto protector y tan solo una sonrisa de ella lo dejaba estúpido. No, se dijo. El no permitiría ser vulnerable y débil. Ella no se adueñaría de el.

Cerro sus ojos y se durmió. Muy a su pesar la estrecho mas contra el y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando la fragancia a rosas de su cabello negro.

Hoy se permitiría ese deseo.

* * *

**_Continuara_****_..._**

_!Hola¡ acá les dejo el quinto capitulo. Si, si, lo se demore un poco pero en realidad no ando con mucho tiempo con los exámenes y trabajos que entregar. Fui escribiendo de a poco el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y valido la pena la espera. Como ven ahí mas acercamientos entre ellos pero su relación es un tira y afloja. Seria un poco mas largo pero si era así tardaría mas._

_No sabia si añadir en este capitulo o en otro el pasado de los hermanitos pero se presento por si solo. Respecto a la hermana de Naraku no se a quien poner, Kagura desde ya ni ganas de meterla, no me agrada. Jaja. Bueno eso se los dejo a ustedes..._

_Gracias por esperar. Un saludo! y dejen sus comentarios. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis.**

**.**

**.**

Se despertó con una sensación de calidez y seguridad, y se acurrucó contra algo acolchado que parecía latir debajo de su oreja. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y vio que la almohada era una musculosa roja que debajo de ella asomaba un pecho pálido . Ella parpadeó. Bajo su oído sonó un latido del corazón más duro y pesado.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos dorados ligeramente divertidos de Sesshomaru, y de pronto fue consciente del cuerpo caliente, masculino, presionado contra ella.

-Pensé que no querías dormir conmigo.-murmuró travieso.

Ella se ruborizó. -¿Que... haces acá?

-Cuidar tus sueños...-le respondió con cruel burla. Sus ojos claros la miraron con una profunda emoción que no reconoció. -No sabes cuanto deseo curiosear qué hay debajo de esa musculosa.-dijo sin rodeos.

-!Sesshomaru¡-exclamó con voz ahogada. El se rió entre dientes divertido por el sonrojo de la joven.

-¿No te agrada la idea de dejar que te vea?-le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.-¿O que yo te deje que me veas o que veas que hay debajo de mis pantalones?

Eso era lo que deseaba pero estaba bastante confundida y adormilada. Se ruborizo aun más.

-No.-respondió de manera seca sin darse cuenta.

-¿No?-volvió la cabeza aun lado para mirarla a través de los ojos entrecerrados.-Tuve la impresión que esos bonitos ojos me decían que si.

-Tuvistes la impresión.-repitió. Bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y contuvo la respiración.

-Eso es lo que pensaba.-murmuró él y su mano se apretó más a su lado por un instante.

-Pero el que se muere por hacerlo eres tu.-se mofo.

El sonrió y ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que acepto. Orgullosa alzó su barbilla y ladeo su rostro.

-Mas que nada en el mundo.-le levantó la barbilla para poder mirar sus ojos.-me volves loco, morenita, y eso me molesta...

Sus ojos se dilataron ampliamente, y su boca se abrió gratamente sorprendida y gustosa por ese apodo. La envolvió con sus brazos duros y la abrazo contra el. Ella se tensó, como la cuerda de un arco, y lo miró con sus enormes y hermosos ojos.

-Sesshomaru...-protestó débilmente. Tenía las manos frías, las apretó contra su fuerte pecho en una clara señal de protesta. -No...-susurro insegura.

El rostro de él, descendió despacio mientras la miraba con intensidad.-Sí...-murmuró rozando provocativo los temblorosos labios. Su boca atrapó la de ella, dañàndola. Él se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos brillantes y estrechos.-No... luches... dame tu boca y juega con la mía, morenita...

Se estremeció y su respiración se tornó irregular. Lo odio por hacerla sentir indefensa y excitada. Tímidamente se acercó y sus frías manos recorrieron despacio el pecho amplio de él. Sintió su aliento contra su rostro. Con cuidado sus inexpertas manos le sacaron la musculosa dejando al descubierto su mayor tentación. Podía jurar escuchar su eufórico corazón mientras lo miraba largo y profundo.

Y no se contuvo, era una tortura deliciosa sentir las manos de ella en su pecho caliente, acariciándolo y arañando levemente. Tomo con ansias su boca bajó la suya y sus duros brazos la aprisionaron contra el. Escucho el gemido ahogado de Ahome y como sus manos le presionaron para después subir y enredarse en su pelo, acariciándolo.

Con un profundo suspiro, se apretó contra el, hambrienta de sus besos y de sentirse deseada. El siguió besándola con urgencia hasta que se dejó envolver por la oleada angustiosa, olvidando el mundo entero solo importaba ella y el. Ella podía sentir sus dientes mordisqueando, su lengua, mientras él rompía cada una de sus defensas. Sus manos se movían, suaves, recorriendo su joven cuerpo, que palpitaba pidiendo por más de sus caricias.

!Dios¡ como la enloquecía, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas rendirse y quedar sumisa ante el poderoso deseo y necesidad de más y más... de el. Pero, la otra quería rebelarse y hacerle saber que tenía que luchar que no se doblegaría ante el. De repente, Ahome se sintió valiente y apasionada. Logró tumbarlo de espaldas y se puso encima de él y arrastro perezosa su boca por el cuello dando pequeñas mordidas.

Sesshomaru emitió un gemido, subiendo una mano para acariciarle el pelo mientras ella chupaba su cuello.

Ella quería dejar su marca en ese perfecto cuello pálido, hacerle saber a quien sea que era solamente de ella. No lo compartiría.

Con la respiración acelerada al igual que su pulso, Ahome entrelazo sus piernas morenas entres las de el, meciendo su cuerpo mientras Sesshomaru deslizaba una mano por la menuda espalda hasta llegar y presionar su pequeño trasero contra su clara excitación.

-Ah...-gimió Ahome y sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron hasta casi tornarse negros.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?-le preguntó con su voz enrojecida por el deseo. Lo repitió obteniendo el mismo resultado y después la dejo debajo suyo. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como lo mordía en el cuello, la estrechó contra él más y se las arregló para sacarle la musculosa.

-Ahome...-murmuró con admiración pura. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se devoraban la deliciosa imagen que le regalaban, los senos debajo del sostén se mostraba en su esplendor, llenos y firmes esperando que el los pruebe.-que hermoso...-

Ahome se sonrojo furiosamente. De repente el pudor acudió e intentó taparse con desesperada timidez.

-No...-protesto.-no... Sesshomaru para.

-Shhhh... tranquila.

Sesshomaru empezó a imprimir besos en el esbelto cuello mientras sus manos mimaban los senos de ella, gozando de su suavidad. La sangre corría frenética por sus venas mientras sentía su cuerpo arder en esa agonía tan dulce. Nunca se sintió tan excitado y mucho menos perder el control de su cuerpo caliente y tenso.

Ahome casi se ahogó al sentir su dura y caliente boca en su pecho y una ola de placer la sacudió violentamente y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones adictivas. Pero antes que él pudiera seguir, llegó el sonido de la puerta y la intimidad suave y dulce entre ellos quedó destrozada.

-Ahome-se escuchó la profunda voz de InuTaisho detrás de la puerta.

Los dos se miraron desorientados con el rostro rojo del deseo y pudor. Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido estrangulado antes de sentarse y pasar su mano por el pelo alborotado más. La miro un segundo absorbiendo cada curva antes de apretar su mandíbula con frustración.

-¿Que esperas para responder?-le pregunto brusco.- contesta antes que entre.

Aturdida consiguió fulminarlo y balbucear con la voz enrojecida.-¿Que... que pasa Inu?

-Es hora del desayuno.-informó.-apresúrate...-

Espero hasta los pasos firmes del hombre mayor de la casa se perdieron y se levantó para vestirse con manos trémulas. Sintió la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru, incómoda comenzó a buscar ropa limpia.

-Sino hubiera interrumpido...-gimió Sesshomaru arrastrando las palabras. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y dolorido, pedía a gritos una liberación. Gruño, respiro fuerte y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ahome dio un respingo, miro la puerta con emociones encontradas. No podía creer que hace tan solo unos segundos acababa de pasar. Tuvo que haber puesto un freno a la situación, ella y él son hermanos, aunque no compartan la misma sangre lo eran. Pero tener cerca a Sesshomaru la hacía vibrar de emoción y sacar lo peor de ella. !Dios¡ tenía que buscar una forma de parar todo esto antes que sea tarde y los dos se quemen por jugar con fuego. Se dio una ducha de agua fría para calmar su cuerpo caliente, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los tres hombres estaban sentados cada uno en lo suyo, cuando llegó. Myoga estaba parado con indignación mientras blandía una cuchara.

-Tienes suficientes problemas para buscar más.-le dijo a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hizo ahora la bestia andante?-preguntó Ahome en voz alta, tomo asiento al lado del hombre mayor.

-Se robó las galletas que hornee y los bombones de dulce de leche, se los comió todo, !Ni una miga dejo¡-protestó indignado.

-!Khe¡ viejo mentiroso.-se defendió atacando una porción de torta.-eran para mi sólito... Me llamaban a gritos para que los pruebe.

-¡No es cierto¡ pozo sin fondo.

-Me ofreciste anoche y ¿Como iba a negarme a tal oferta de un viejo tacaño?

-Fue un poco, mocoso.

-No es cierto, me ofreciste para levantarme el animo anoche y lo sabes, viejo olvidadizo.

-!No debías comértelas todas y...¡-siguió protestando pero se callo y lo miró con resignación. Conocía esa mirada traviesa y testaruda.-Me doy por vencido con este terco.

-Es lo mismo-respondió InuTaisho, dio un sorbo a su café.-nadie gana una discusión con este terco.

-Yo lo hice.-dijo Sesshomaru terminando su café.

-!Khe¡-resoplo Inuyasha.-para no ganar si me estampaste tu puño en mi boca.-arrastro las palabras.

-Lo recuerdo.-suspiro resignada. No pasaba más de cinco minutos que estaban peleando. Mordisqueo una tostada, se estremeció y miró de reojo, podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru y la ponía nerviosa, le daba la impresión de que estaba desnuda bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada, felina. Titubeando, ladeo su rostro y lo miró perdiéndose en esas redes doradas. El estaba en la misma condiciones sintiendo como lo envolvía con hilos invisibles sin poder dejar de perderse en esos profundos y expresivos ojos.

-...¿lista, Ahome?-preguntó su hermano llamando su atención. No escucho ni una sola palabra que pronuncio su hermano. Lo miró desorientada y luego asintió. -entonces vamos.

-¿Que hacemos en tu habitación?-le preguntó sin entender cuando llegaron a esta. Su hermano la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-!Tonta¡ te dije que vinieras por esto.-farfulló y señaló de mala ganas el pequeño baúl.

Entonces fue ahí, que recordó la visita de su tía. Sesshomaru le había hecho olvidarse de todo menos de su presencia. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de amargura.

-¿La abrimos?-preguntó vacilante.

-!Khe¡ claro.

Fue un golpe duro, había un montón de fotos desde su nacimiento hasta los cinco años, el amargo sabor se atenazó en las gargantas de ambos como ese vació tan frío. El rostro de Naraku plasmada en la vieja y arrugada foto, recordó a Ahome que casi lo olvidaba como era.

-Solo son tonterías,-se mofó InuYasha y camino hasta la enorme ventana. Su cuerpo tensionado delataban su dolor.-bueno, vamos al colegio.

Ahome lo miró, él se comportaba como si el asunto no fuera más importante que el clima, no la engañaba estaba destrozado y no le apetecía remover el pasado. Bueno, a ella tampoco, sin embargo, cuando se descuidó su hermano guardó el sobre con su nombre, cuando tuviera la voluntad necesaria la leería mientras no. Ahora, se limitó ir al colegio y no tocar más el tema.

El tenso rostro de su hermano estaba pálido y una sombra cruzó, la foto que descansaba en la orilla de la cama parecía perturbarlo. Inuyasha tomo bruscamente la foto y la guardo sin delicadeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Se quedó en silencio un rato antes de salir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

InuTaisho estaba pensativo. Llevaba un cigarrillo sin encender en la mano, jugueteo distraído.

-Debiste decirme de esa cicatriz. -le dijo a Ahome seco. Los dorados ojos centelleaban, ella se removió incómoda. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para dejar sus cosas cuando llego del colegio.

Su rostro se ensombreció.-¿De qué servía? la herida ya estaba hecha y no había nada que hacer.-sus hombros se encogieron.

-!Claro que había que hacer¡-rugió. Estrechó sus ojos.-había que hacerla tratar,-señaló.-esta mal curada, se hubiera podido hacer desaparecer.

-Ya no importa.

-¿Que no importa?-repitió.-Ahome por Dios, esas cosas no se callan. !Tenía que saberlo¡

No pronuncio una palabra, dejó que su padrastro se desahogue libremente. Nunca lo vio tan furioso estaba listo para saltar a la yugular de quien se le cruce y para su mala suerte estaba ella.

Frustrado, paso sus dedos por el desordenado cabello. Le molestaba darse cuenta que ella, su niña, no haya tenido la suficiente confianza en él para algo tan delicado y grave.

Se llevó el cigarro a la boca, sacó de su bolsillo el encendedor y lo prendió.

-¿Como te la hiciste?-quiso saber.

El joven cuerpo se tensó, como la cuerda de un arco y su expresión se torno triste.

-Fui mala y mama me castigo.-resumió, esbozo una sonrisa hueca.

Expulsó el humo despacio por la nariz, controlando su furia.

-¿Porque?

-¿Es necesario?-le pregunto, frunció sus labios.

-Sí.-respondió tajante.

-No debí encontrar a mamá en el cuarto con su amigo.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe seco del puño de Inutaisho contra la mesa redonda. El vio el miedo reflejado en esos grandes y castaños ojos y su dura expresión de suavizó. Dio una calada y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero. Se acercó hasta ella y se puso a su altura.

-Cariño, me da tanta rabia.-dijo él, en un tono que usaba cuando era una nena.-nunca te haría daño.

-Lo sé...-murmuró.-pero me da miedo esos arranques de ira.

Él frunció el ceño. Puso los dedos en su mejilla y los deslizó hacia abajo con ternura

-Quiero saber de tu pasado, pequeña.-dijo con un tono más suave que jamás escuchó.

Le tomó unos minutos en decidir, si lo mas correcto era contarle o seguir cargando ese peso. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y él era la persona más indicada.

-No teníamos unos padres comunes,-comenzó con un tono quedado y fijó su vista en un punto invisible.- A mama siempre le gustaba estar modelando y papá siempre trabajaba. Nosotros nos quedábamos con Alex y Miriam.-esbozó una débil sonrisa-nos cuidaban, mimaban como si fueran nuestros padres. En cambio ellos siempre discutían, no importaba a qué hora, nuestra madre recriminaba a mi papa con dejarla a propósito embarazada. ¿Sabes que? el no era feliz, la amaba pero no era recíproco. A pesar que era un hombre frío siempre nos cuidó a su manera. Yo era la preferida-añadió.

InuTaisho la escuchaba atentamente.

-Soy parecida a ella-soltó una carcajada hueca.-pero eso provocaba cierta tensión con mi mama, si antes no teníamos una relación estrecha te imaginaras como se complico, al recibir yo más la atención. En fin,-suspiro.-mi tía Kanna al tanto de todo quiso intervenir más de una vez pero salió mal parada. Hasta la última pelea, era nuestro cumpleaños y los tres pelearon como nunca, yo estaba muerta de miedo con mi hermano. Mi tía se fue furiosa y mi madre se descargó toda la ira con nosotros-cerró los ojos al recordar las duras palabras.- Naraku la sacó de ahí y se propuso festejar nuestro cumpleaños y luego murió. El resto ya lo sabes.

Se quedó callado unos segundos y estrecho más sus ojos, si eso se podía, no le dijo todo pero algo es algo, por ahora no la precionaria. !Maldita mujer¡ tratar así a sus hijos. Para calmarse dio una profunda calada y soltó el humo.

-!Santos cielos¡-murmuró.-te juro por lo que mas quiero que es mi hijo que nunca más les tocará vivir algo así. -aseguró con voz firme. Se levanto y camino hasta la enorme ventana que daba a la calle. No vio el pequeño brillo en los ojos de la joven.-¿Leíste la condenada carta?

-No.

-¿Piensas leerla?

-No se...-admitió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. La mente de InuTaisho ideaba una solución, tenía que buscar una forma de liberar las tensiones de ambos hermanos. Miró distraído el cigarro, sujeto en sus gruesos dedos.

-Bien.-dijo finalmente.-por lo que estoy al tanto sus vacaciones de invierno comienza mañana. ¿verdad?-vio como ella asintió sin comprender.-iremos a una hacienda por las dos semanas, yo tengo un trabajo que realizar por allá y a ustedes les servirá para pensar que hacer.

-Ajam.-asintió.

-Puedes irte.-le dijo sin antes acercarse y darle un beso en la frente.-Y no te atormentes, todo a su tiempo.

Ahome llevada por un impulso lo abrazo y enterró su rostro en el amplio pecho. Quería consuelo. El la abrazó y acarició el pelo como cuando tenía seis años, murmurando palabras cariñosas. Se separo, después de un rato y le regalo una sonrisa.

Cuando salió del estudio, encontró a su mascota dormida en el sillón.

-Mi bebé...-murmuró cariñosa. Acaricio su garganta riendo de verlo complacido.-¿Quien tiene hambre?-le preguntó juguetona. La iguana abrió sus ojos como respuesta, sacando la risa de la morena. -si tu..., ven con mamá que te servirá la comida.

**_._**

**_._**

En la cocina estaba Myoga guardando las cosas que compro. Ahome lo saludó mientras buscaba la comida de Germán.

-Oh, no-se quejó.-fuera de mi cocina con ese bicho.

-No es un bicho-defendió.-es una iguana.

-Da igual, es asquerosa.

-Hum, ¿Aun le tienes miedo?-se mofo.

-¡No! pero me puede morder-señaló con un dedo arrugado.-me mira como si fuera un buen trozo de carne jugoso.

-No come carne...-le dijo.-come verduras, tonto.

-No me importa.-se encogió de hombros y miró receloso al animal en los brazos de su dueña.-Ahora !fuera¡-blandió un cucharón de madera.

-Como quieras.-se encogió de hombros.

Hizo un gesto y tomó las cosas de la iguana, y se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada burlona. Puso el pequeño recipiente azul en el suelo y le sirvió la comida. La iguana comenzó a comer desesperada como si fuera su primer bocado en semanas. Ahome la miraba sin ver en realidad, sus pensamientos profundos apuntaban lo que confesó hace tan solo unos minutos. Admite que se siente más tranquila ya no le pesaba la conciencia. Eso no quería decir que no le doliera su pasado pero ahora era diferente. No lo sentía tan oscuro y sucio, tan solo era un mal recuerdo que pretendía olvidar.

Se recostó cuan larga era en el sillón y apoyó su cabeza en una mano mientras jugueteaba con la iguana que devoraba su alimento. Vio a través del enorme ventanal, la figura alta y arrogante de su hermanastro dirigiéndose a la casa. Torció el gesto, sus ojos aún a la distancia comenzaron a incendiarse. Ahome se tensó involuntariamente.

El dio un portazo.

Ella no podía mirar esos ojos dorados en llamas. Su mirada quedó en su mascota molesta.

-Hola, Sessho.-saludo.

-Ven.-ordenó autoritario y seco.

Alzó su mirada desafiante.-No.

Esbozo una sonrisa cruel, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó ignorando sus protestas. La soltó, sin delicadeza cuando estuvieron en el sótano, donde nadie los molestaría. Apostaba que la anciana estaría limpiando las habitaciones de arriba.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó furiosa, acariciando su brazo adolorido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ignorando su pregunta. Hizo aun lado el cuello de su camisa blanca dejando ver las pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó su mirada. Ese arrebato, ahora el estaba furioso al darse cuenta.

-Um.. hum...-murmuró Ahome.

Estrechó sus ojos, amenazante y soltó un gruñido. Bastante tuvo con ser regañado por su profesor de natación por esas marcas rojas como para que ahora ella no responda.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia, chasqueo la lengua y la tomo fuerte de los hombros.

-Si no quieres que te lo saque a mi manera...-arrastro las palabras con voz ronca.-dime porque lo hiciste.-con una sonrisa gélida.

-Claro que si...-se mofo. Sabía que lo iba a hacer era peligroso.-excusas... solamente haces eso, decir excusas-soltó otra carcajada.-ambos sabemos que te mueres por llevar a cabo tu amenaza.-lo provocó, con la intención de empujarlo al límite de su paciencia.-solo tengo sonreírte y estas a mis pies en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sesshomaru.

-Eso quisieras...-repuso con los dientes apretados.-estúpida.

Ahome le sonrió seductora con un ligero aire travieso. Él contuvo el aliento, furioso. La pequeña mano de Ahome acariciaba perezosa su pecho.

-!Maldita seas¡- la insultó. Cayó redondo en la trampa. Su boca malvada bajo a la de ella con ansiedad. Sus manos dieron un leve apretón antes de descender despacio hasta aferrarse de sus caderas, la apretó más contra su cuerpo tenso. Se fundieron en un desesperados y apasionado beso, enroscaban sus lenguas disfrutando de cada revoco de esa boca. Ahome acarició el pelo plateado, gimiendo gustosa al sentir como esas manos acariciaban su cuerpo.

Se excito, permitió que la besara con rudeza y acariciara brutalmente sus senos, los estrujaba con rabia y sus pezones se irguieron. Soltó un grito de placer y dolor.

-!Sesshomaru¡-arqueó su cuerpo buscando más contacto. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, de su boca escapaban suspiros por los húmedos y cálidos besos que imprimía el en su cuello. La mordía y succionaba fuerte. Ahome cerró sus ojos y gimió, tenia la manos debajo de su camisa, enterró sus uñas en la espalda masculina y las arrastro dejando un camino rojo. Y le dio un fuerte mordisco en su hombro.

-¡Ah...! pequeña demonio-soltó con voz enrojecida del deseo potente.

Ella imprimió besos húmedos y cortos por todo su rostro antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Con voz suave y hechizante, susurro:

-Yo tenía razón.-soltó una risita.-puedo tener lo que quiera de ti sin esfuerzo alguno.

Se separó de un ágil movimiento y contempló al furioso joven con expresión asesina.-¿A quien le jugó una mala jugada, ahora? ¿Eh?-repitió mofándose de sus palabras de hace una noche atrás.

-Maldita, hija de...-comenzó a soltar con voz fuerte y furiosa.

-Aun así quieres esto.-se mofó señalando su cuerpo antes de irse rápido. Soltó una carcajada, pensar que iba a estar dos semanas en el campo con el...tal vez se divierta.

_._

_._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola! por fin termino este capitulo. Demore demasiado pero tuve unos cuantos problemas personales , pero bueno, logre terminar este cap. Es algo corto, lo se, pero hasta acá llego mi imaginación espero que les gusten. El próximo ya sera en la hacienda donde nuestros protagonistas caerán rendidos ante el deseo. Y ambos hermanos lograran leer la carta y descubrirán algo de su pasado...**_

_**Bueno gracias por leer y los comentarios. **_

_**Un enorme saludos y hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
